To Mend A Broken Heart
by secretpen28
Summary: Sequel to Two Years Gone and Meet Miley Cyrus. Based off songs in 2nd Jo Bros Album. Miley and Todd believe their relationship is perfect, but when everything's perfect, something else always tries to break it apart... Read other two stories before this
1. SOS

(A/N): So, this is the 3rd and final part of my Miley Cyrus Trilogy. To Mend A Broken Heart is the sequal to Two Years Gone which is the seqal to Meet Miley Cyrus. If you haven't read those two stories, you will be pretty darn lost in this story. I posted it about 4 months ago and then decided to take it off. Now I'm reposting them. The more reviews/views of this story, the quicker I'll put up the rest of the chapters, so tell your friends and leave some reviews. Hope you enjoy reading this story and thank you for doing so. Well, here it goes... (sorry for the long intro)

**Disclaimer: **I don't and never will own Miley Cyrus or any other non-fictional characters in this story. Any events similar to any of the these people's lives are coincidental and unintentional.

To Mend A Broken Heart

Chapter 1: Sick of Sorrow (S.O.S.)

That night, the night of my engagement is when it started, when the second guessing began. The best night of my life, never ended due to the fact that I couldn't sleep. Totally stunned, worried, in love, so many confusing emotions that made no sense together. I would have loved to sleep but I instead crawled out of my bed and went to a photo album hidden underneath my bed. I read the title to myself, 'The Summer Before 10th Grade.", the best summer of my life to that date. I flipped open the first page revealing a picture of Leslie and me spinning on a tire swing having the best time. I remember this day perfectly, the best day of that summer, not because Leslie was there, but because Justin was. I remembered how much I liked him, how he was the only guy that tried to get to know me, I thought we would always be friends, until that day, the day he asked me out. That was the moment my memory rewound to that day, almost 3 years ago.

_"Miley, can I talk to you?" Justin asked me._

_"Yeah Just, whatever you want." I said, walking over to him. _

_"I wanted to ask you something?"_

_"Ok, go ahead." I said, a smile forming across my 15 year old face. _

_"I know that we've been friends for a really long time, but I don't think we can be friends anymore."_

_"What are you talking about? Of course we can. What's wrong?"_

_"Well, you have to like your friends and…"_

_"Just, what are you saying?"_

_"We can't be friends anymore because I don't like you, I love you."_

_"What?" I said stuttering._

_"Miley, would you be my girlfriend?"_

_"Are you serious Justin?"_

_"You don't like me that way do you? I knew I was reading you wrong."_

_"No, that's not it. Of course I'll be your girlfriend."_

_"Wow…I wasn't expecting that."_

_"I've liked you for a long time, but I didn't know…"_

_"Well, now you do Miles. Can I call you that?"_

_"I like it. Of course you can." I said, leaning up slightly, giving him a light kiss._

_"So, that means we're together, right?"_

_"Yes, Justin, it does."_

That day soon became the best day of the summer; I flipped to the next page, the next picture: Taylor, Les's brother, lifting me over his head spinning me around. I remembered when Tay treated me like that. He was like my big brother but something changed the night I told him, the night Justin came into my life.

_"Miley, why are you smiling so big?" Taylor asked me with a plastered smile that hadn't left since Justin and I became a couple._

_"Today was the best day of my life Tay."_

_"What happened, tell your bro."_

_"Justin and I are…together."_

_"Like a couple?"_

_"Yeah." I said, still starry eyed._

_"Justin….Justin Campbell?"_

_"Yes…Les and I have only been friends with him for 2 years. What other Justin would I be talking about?"_

_"Miley…I don't like this idea."_

_"How so?"_

_"He's bad news, you can't. I won't let you."_

_"What? How can you tell me that? I like him."_

_"You're going to get hurt Miley. He's a jerk."_

_"No he's not." tears now forming in my eyes._

_"Whatever Miley, make your own choices; but when he breaks your heart, please don't come crying to me."_

_"Fine!" I said, storming out the door._

I never realized how right he was until looking at that picture, I missed Taylor, not that I didn't talk to him, but after that day everything was different; I never trusted him the same way. I flipped to the next page wanting that day forever erased from my memory. There was a picture of Justin and me smiling into the lens of Leslie's camera. I remembered that picture and that's when it finally clicked. It's a picture; pictures can be so fake, so unreal. I remember that day; we were at a baseball game and Justin and I were having the biggest fight we had ever had and that was the first day he ever called me a name, 'slut', I should have broken up with him then, that word forever engraved inside of my memory, tore my heart in two. All I did was hug one of my other guy friends, and all of a sudden I'm cheating on him. It was a simple miscommunication but I remember it had just happened, he had just said the word that caused so much pain to my heart when I heard 'Justin, Miley turn around for a picture!' That's when Justin grabbed my waist and both of our heads turned for a picture and smiled. Now looking at it, it seemed perfect; we seemed perfect, but that's because pictures show you want you want to see, are supposed to only be of happy times; can't show that you're hurt, afraid, scarred, ruined. How many of the pictures in the album were of bad times, times not supposed to be shown in a photograph, but were captured anyway? How many false moments had I lived, were forever shown in ink? Looking at the picture, it seemed flawless when really I was full of sorrow and had no wish to be in that picture with my boyfriend at that time, but I was tired of thinking of Justin. I was sick of sorrow and in desperate need of a S.O.S.


	2. Hold On

(A/N): This chapter flips from Miley POV to Todd POV but I don't like when authors put that mid-story I just ruins my concentration so I tried to make it as obvious as possible. Thank you for reading!

To Mend A Broken Heart

Chapter 2: Hold On

Though I wanted to stop looking through the album, something pulled me to keep looking, to relive memory after memory, until finally I caught myself. 'These pictures are going from the beginning of summer to the end, in chronological order. That means…' and that is the moment I turned the page, to a very innocent kiss, it was our 1 month anniversary and Leslie had taken the picture as a joke but Justin and I loved it so much that we had kept it. I sat, thinking, wondering, dreaming, about what the picture had meant to me. 'Why had I kept it even after we had broken up? Why was I looking at it today? Why? Why? Why?', the questions running through my head at ninety to nothing, but with an all-knowing answer in the back of my mind. 'I still liked him, until I met Todd.' But I didn't like him, I couldn't have, I stopped liking him the moment his lips touched another girls. Then why weren't they thrown away? 'I forgot about them, I…I.' I decided to get the kiss, **his **kiss, out of my imagination and flip to the next photo…

'You did it, you did it Todd! She said 'Yes' and you are on to your wedding day.' My dreams that night fully covered every intensity, every thought I could ever want to dream of. The love of my life, Miley Cyrus, had said 'yes' and I, Todd Lewis, would be her groom. I had noticed Miley get out of bed, but I thought that she might be using the restroom so I quickly drifted back off to sleep when a memory from my past came back into the depths of my soul.

'_Todd, can I talk to you?"_

_"Who are you?"_

_"I'm Justin Crandall and I'm here to talk about Miley."_

_"I've heard about you." I said, backing away._

_"Well, that's nice to know. Todd, I need to let you in on a secret and if you move or try to run away, she'll die; don't ask who, because you know. You may be bigger or stronger or faster, but I know more; I know more about Miley than you ever will. I'm going to torture her Todd, I'm going to make her feel more pain then she ever has and you're going to stay here, away from her, until I tell you that you can go back. She will die, or you two will break up, either way, it works for me. What do you say Todd?"_

_"I don't, I don't understand. Why me? Why now?"_

_"Todd, you are the reason Miley's not in my life right now and if I can't have her, you shouldn't either and 'why now?', because it's the perfect opportunity for you to cheat on her."_

_"Wait, what?"_

_"Yeah, Todd, you heard me right, you're cheating on her, starting today. I'm setting you up with one of my friends and don't break her heart unless I tell you to."_

_"What if I decide not to listen?"_

_"Then I might just have to…"_

That's when I woke up, that exact moment, every night, every night for the past 6 months, ever since Justin had been locked up. It never went past that moment and I never wanted it to. He, Justin, scarred me for life that night, I never looked at Miley the same because I couldn't, because I wasn't worthy enough to; she is too beautiful, too precious to see me this way. I couldn't show her the scars, I couldn't show her the pain he caused me the multiple, multiple times I said 'no'. The scars that ran from my upper thigh to my knee, the hundreds of scars, the scars that reminded me of the 2 years I spent hurting her, the one I loved. That's when I remembered, I jolted my head to the left, the side of the bed Miley sleeps. That's when I realized that she wasn't there, but I heard her tears so I wiped the sweat off of my forehead, and raced to the other side of the bed…

I flipped open the next picture and that's when I saw it, his hand, my hand, our hands, holding the other and that's when I felt it, when it all came back; his touch, his grasp, the pain, the torture that I hadn't felt in 6 long months. That's also when the tears began to fall. Maybe if I cried hard enough, the tears would drown out all of the memories, wash the picture away and I would never see his hand again. 'Is this why you wanted me to keep turning, God? Did you want me to see this again? Did you want to see me cry? Did you want me to feel this pain?' That's when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I thought that maybe it was a sign, someone or something telling me it would be ok, so I turned around and standing there was Todd.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's wrong?" he said, automatically sitting down, after seeing my tears. I shook my head so he continued, "What are you looking at?" he asked, grabbing for the album.

"No." I said, still crying.

"Miley…" he said, reaching again

"I can't, I can't do this." I said, throwing the album at the wall across the room.

"Miles, what's wrong?"

"Don't! Don't call me that!"

"Miley, what did you look at? What did you see?"

"Nothing…nothing." I then curled into a ball and laid down, crying into the carpet flooring beneath me.

Resting his hand on me, he continued, "Miley…we have to be honest with each other, we can't do this. You have to let me know what's wrong."

"Everything is wrong Todd, everything is wrong!"

"Miley, what are you talking about?"

"It…everything, it's all falling apart."

"How?"

"It's different now Todd, it's different."

"What's different? Miley, I really have no idea what you're talking about."

"Good, I don't want you to know."

"Babe, what was in that album?" he said, beginning to stand.

"NO! YOU CAN'T LOOK AT IT!" I said scratching, latching onto his leg, digging my nails into his skin.

"Ow, ow, what the hell Miles?" he said, collapsing to the ground from the pain.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Then let me see the album."

"You can't, you can't, please. Please don't Todd."

"Then what do you want me to do."

"I don't know Todd, I don't know."

"I feel so helpless, why is there nothing I can do to help?"

"Situations don't always have to include you Todd. You can't make everything better."

"But I can try."

"Todd, I may be your girlfriend, but you can't and won't be there every time I need you."

"Fiancée…" he mumbled under his breath.

"What?"

"Fiancée, Miley, you're my fiancée, not girlfriend and in my vows I will promise to be there for better or for worse and I plan to start that now, not the day we get married."

"I know that Todd…and I didn't mean it like that."

"Then, please give me something to do."

"Ok…this task will last you a lifetime."

"I'm ready for whatever it is Miles."

"I want you keep me in your thoughts, your prayers, your memories. I want you to love me, I want you to make mistakes, and learn from them because you're only human. I want you to cherish every moment we spend together because who knows when it will be our last. I want you to never hit me or call me names. I want you to never be the kind of man Justin always was. I want you to never give up on me and never, ever, let go."

"Is that who this is about?"

"Yeah…"

"Why didn't you just tell me Miles?"

"I…I don't know. You still haven't promised?"

"Promised what?"

"About your task."

"Ok, but Miley, next time just tell me."

"Ok ,I will."

Patting his chest, he signaled for me to lay on him, I quickly laid down on my favorite spot, his arms wrapping around my waist and my hands lying on top of his. "Ok, Miles, I promise you that I will never let go, you will always be in my thoughts, prayers and memories. There was never a time I didn't love you, I never take any moment we spend together for granted. I will never hit you or call you names, except for the ones you deserve; beautiful, lovely, gorgeous, hot, sexy, romantic, caring, generous, my future wife and most importantly, my best friend and Miley, I promise to you that I will never be Justin, I will never give up on you or what you believe in and finally, Miley, I will never let you go, in fact I'll do the furthest thing from it."

"Being what?"

"Miles, I'm going to be here for you, no matter what, but through anything just know that I'll always be there to hold on."


	3. Goodnight and Goodbye

To Mend A Broken Heart

Chapter 3: Goodnight and Goodbye

After a few minutes, Todd helped me to the bed, walked around to his side, crawled in and then wrapped his hands around my waist. Knowing that Todd was there made everything so much better but there was still something on my mind that prevented my eyes from ever closing. 'What was wrong? Why did just seeing Justin's hand make me cry?' He controlled my every thought, even behind bars. I thought about him all day, all night, and now, engaged to Todd, I thought about him even more. Is that normal? Why do I think about Justin more than Todd? He crushed me, ruined me, destroyed me, but I still think about him. My heart was broken and that will never change. But I can't fully trust, admire, or love Todd until that happens. But how do you mend a broken heart?

I guess I fell asleep because I woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon. I put on my slippers and then sleepily walk downstairs.

"Hey sleepyhead." Todd said, kissing my forehead then holding onto my waist causing me to face him and place my forehead on his.

"Morning babe."

"Are you feeling better?"

"I guess…I didn't sleep well."

"Oh, well, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault babe."

"I know. I wish it could have been different."

"You're too sweet."

"Well, thank you." he said, kissing my nose. "What does it feel like being engaged?"

"It feels different."

"I like it."

"I like it too, don't take it that way. There's no other person I'd rather be sharing this moment with."

"Me either, Miles, me either." he then let go of my waist and continued, "You ready for breakfast?"

"Yes, I haven't had bacon in so long."

"Well then, sit down and prepare to have the best bacon ever."

Todd and I sat down for breakfast and went to watch T.V. on the couch. At 11, my dad still hadn't come down for breakfast and I was beginning to worry.

"Todd, do you know where my dad went?"

"Oh, he said something about looking for his new place around 7 this morning."

"What?"

"He's moving out Miles. He never told you?"

"No, why?"

"He's giving us this house for our wedding gift."

"You're kidding me."

"Nope, this is all ours."

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"I think it was supposed to be a surprise…so shh." he said, placing his finger in front of his mouth.

"Don't worry, I can keep a secret." I said, removing his hand and placing a light kiss on his lips, he quickly deepened the kiss and moved my legs to straddle his. Making out on my couch in my dad's house (technically) was usually against my ethics, but this felt so right, so perfect that I couldn't say no. "Todd," I said, coming up for air 5 minutes later.

"What?" he said, pushing my bangs out from in front of my face.

"We shouldn't be doing this…here."

"You're dad's not home."

"But, he could come home and I don't want him to get freaked out or anything. I know that he knows I'm engaged but he'd rather not think that I am."

"Ok, Miles." he said, picking me up and placing me back next to him. "Have you thought about a date?"

"For…"

"Miley!"

"Just kidding, before school starts, definitely."

"I agree. So in the summer?"

"Yeah…any date in particular you want?"

"I'd love August."

"That's too hot."

"September's not any better Miley."

"But, it's near fall. What about near the end of September?"

"School will have already started."

"Ok…I guess the end of August."

"That works for me."

"So, we have an approximate date now?"

"Yes we do gorgeous. You want to tell me now what picture you saw last night?"

"No."

"Miley…"

"Todd…you really don't know how hard this is for me, do you? You don't know what it felt like being touched, harmed, 5 days every week. You don't know what it felt like not being able to tell you, fearing for your life, you don't know the amount pain the cut he inflicted caused…"

"Yes, I do." he quietly replied.

"What did you just say?"

"Yes, I do Miley! Yes I do! Open your eyes; don't think that you were the only one affected. I spent longer then you did under his torture, wondering whether or not you were ok. Seeing you go to school everyday, knowing what would happen, knowing that your life depended on him touching you, knowing that he hurt you, and just seeing you deal with it and I couldn't say anything. And I know how much pain your cut inflicted because unlike you, I actually tried to say 'no.'"

"What are you talking about Todd?"

"This…" he then lifted up his pants leg revealing hundreds and hundreds of scars.

"He did that to you?"

"Every single time I refused, 223, 223, the number that drifts through my head every day. I wasn't the only one that went through this Miley, I'm not the only one that remembers those moments everyday of my life. Stop acting like you're the only one because so many people other than you were hurt!"

"Why…why did you say no?"

"Because I love you Miley, you weren't going to be killed, you weren't supposed to suffer. You know the days Justin told you 'I don't feel like it today.' That was me Miley, 80 of these cuts are for 8 days I said not to do it, because I saw the hurt in your eyes. The pain, completely unbearable but I dealt with it, for you, to save you Miley."

"I'm sorry…I didn't know."

"Yeah… and if you did know, you would have never acted like that?"

"Yes…"

"You're lying! I have had to live everyday for you, making sure you're ok, making sure everything is ok for you, making sure that no pain enters back into your life, but you live for you, not me, you make sure you're ok, make sure everything's ok for you. What about me Miley? What about me?"

"That's not true Todd…" I said, turning my head away so he wouldn't see the tear escape from my eye.

"Then what is the truth Miley?"

Turning back to him, I began to raise my voice, "The truth is Todd that I love you with all of my heart and that I never wanted you to be hurt, I never wanted to see you this way, and I never wanted any of this to happen. Since it's all happened, I can't feel Todd, I can't feel. I don't know what feelings or emotions are anymore. They are so foreign to me, that I have to relearn them. That's why I can't protect you, I don't know how to. I feel helpless, you are so amazing and I can't do anything for you. I'm sorry, ok, I'm sorry that Justin ruined the girl you fell in love with."

"You aren't ruined. You're just so different, like I don't know you."

"My heart is broken, Todd, it's broken. It doesn't function, it can't function. If you don't know me anymore, then why did you even propose?"

"It's not that I didn't want to. I've wanted to ask you since our first kiss. Maybe I shouldn't have, I just thought things might change."

"They aren't going to Todd; I don't know how to fix this. I can't fix this, IT WON'T LEAVE!" I screamed.

"Then maybe it was a mistake."

"What was a mistake?"

"Me proposing…"

"What are you saying?"

"Miley, until you figure out what you want, I can't deal with this. I'm causing myself more pain by staying here; I'm causing you more pain. I can't do this Miles."

"You're leaving?"

"Until you're truly ready…I can't…I can't marry you. You have to want this, you have to forget about Justin and you haven't. You still have so much anger towards him and our marriage can't be like this, he can't be in your life Miley. We have fallen apart. We can't have these fights every time you see his face, I can't know that there's another guy in your life."

"He's not, I…I love you, you can't leave. He's not in my life, you are."

"It doesn't matter. I still love you too; I just can't keep up with two people. It's tiring."

"I'll stop. I promise."

"Miley, it doesn't work that way. I'll be back in a week, don't call or try to come find me. I will be back here in exactly a week. We aren't broken up; just see what life is like without me for a week, you'll be fine. Prove to yourself that you don't need me, or anyone else for that matter to hold you up. You are the strongest woman I know, and you need to prove that to yourself again. I'll see you in a week Miles." he said, standing up, giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek and then walked towards the door. "I love you Miley, goodnight and goodbye."

(A/N): So, there are the first three chapters. Like always, the next set should be up in 1-2 days depending on total # of views/reviews. Hope you enjoyed and Thanks!


	4. That's Just The Way We Roll

(A/N): Here's the next 4 chapters of To Mend A Broken Heart. I hope you all like it. I love writing song-fics and I was wondering if any of you had some ideas of songs I could write a mini-story about. Some ideas I've gotten are Goodbye and 7 Things both by Miley Cyrus, but I was wondering and you guys had any other ideas, I'd love to hear them. So just send me a message or reply to a chapter, and I'll definetly get back to you. Anyways, thanks for reading!

To Mend A Broken Heart

Chapter 4: That's Just The Way We Roll

Tears; an unconceivable emotion. An emotion that hangs from the eyes; water that falls, drips, drops, trickles or streams, all depending on the situation at hand. Raindrops from eyes of a lover, believer, caregiver, mourner, giver, taker, receiver, what ever the story may be, it's the one thing that unites us all. It's the one thing that keeps everyone normal. But right now I felt so far from normal, what had just happened? The events of today had flashed right by, stunned me, he had left; he was gone. And like so many times in my life, I was alone, with no one, nothing. It only took a few seconds for it to hit me, causing me to slink to the hardwood floor beneath the sofa. I cried, cursed, suffered, hated and was overall, distraught. You know how in movies people say that they can't live without someone and every single time I rolled my eyes because no one ever felt that way in real life, but now I understand. They don't mean that they CAN'T live; it means that they don't want to; they lose all hope. Todd was my glimmer of hope through all of the pain and stress in my life. He was only going to be gone a week, but what if someone else got to him? Someone prettier, funnier and less stressful. How could I last week without his laugh, his smile, his eyes, his hair, his voice, his scent, his character, his lips, his arms, his hugs, his kiss, his humor, his love, his comfort, his relief, his…?? It isn't worth it; he's gone, he's not coming back for a week and it was my fault. I can't get over what happened, how much pain I was caused, but here I go again, talking only about me. Todd was put through as much and maybe even more pain then I had been through, 223 cuts, covering his thigh; scars, reminding him everyday of the pain, the two years he spent defending me and those cuts proved his love. I needed nothing else; Todd was and always would be mine. He was coming back, 7 days, 7 more, long days. I knew that he would come back, but I still sat there on the floor crying, praying for my fiancé to walk through my front door.

Three days later, nothing had changed. Still crying, still worrying, still hoping, still praying but I was currently sick. I guess crying so much can really mess up your stomach. Leslie had come over yesterday and stayed the night just to listen to me cry and complain but never said any discouraging words and just listened. Right now she's holding the hair away from my face as I throw up into the porcelain bowl in front of me.

"Miley…you need to stop crying, you're killing your stomach."

Wiping my mouth and standing to go brush my teeth at my sink, tears still flowing down my cheeks, I spoke, "I can't. He…I…nevermind." I placed the toothpaste on my toothbrush and began the two minute ritual that took place now about every 3 hours.

"You've been throwing up every few hours for the past day and a half."

Spitting into the sink, I said, "My nerves can't take this, I'm shaking. I'm completely out of control of what's happening to me."

"Todd is probably in the exact same position…"

"Todd…" I said, crying again.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Come here." she said, walking towards me and enveloping me in a hug. I soon had to sit due to the vast amount of tears and shaking overtaking my body. "Miley, you need to stop this though. Would he want you to be doing this? He wants you to brave and prove to yourself that you don't need him to be happy. Please Miley, stop crying and stand tall."

"Les…you don't get it. It's my fault, I can't forgive myself, my selfishness caused him to leave and I could have stopped him, I could have stopped him, but I didn't. I'm in love Leslie and not seeing, feeling or just hearing the one you love is the most heart wrenching thing I've ever been through."

"Miley, just think, he'll be walking through that door in 4 days. He doesn't want to see you crying; he wants to see you happy and wants to see a smile on your face."

"I know… it's just so hard."

"But you can do it. Now, I have to leave for my trip to Washington to check out the campus before I move there, so promise me that you'll be ok."

"I'll be fine."

"Ok, Miley." she said, giving me a hug, "I'll see you in two weeks and I expect to see your fiancé latched to your arm."

"Don't doubt it for a second. Thank you Les."

"Anytime, Miley, anytime." and with that, Leslie walked out the door. I walked to my bedroom and lay down on my bed to take a nap and hopefully gain access to more tears for the crying already scheduled for the hours ahead.

I walked outside to my car after taking care of Miley. She was such a mess and Todd had just left her to fend for herself. I understood what he was trying to do, but did he know that she would be so torn up? My phone then began to ring, revealing a text message. 'How is she?' I replied, 'Todd, she's completely distraught. She's been throwing up the past 2 days. You shouldn't have left her.' A few minutes later he responded, 'I had to, I didn't want to, she just needs to prove to herself that she IS strong. I miss her so much.' I then typed back, 'She misses you too and is waiting to see your face again.' He then typed back, 'Just make sure that she knows that I still love her.' I then ended the conversation with, 'Todd, she knows that more than anything in the world. That's the only reason she isn't dead right now; she has something to live for. I'm leaving for Wash. so I won't see you until I get back. Bye Todd.' They are so perfect for each other; Todd couldn't even last ½ a week without knowing how she was doing. Let's hope that in less than a week they'd be back in each others arms.

I never quite understood why I went over to Miley's house; I had a strange feeling that something was wrong. I've heard from so many other people that Miley and I read each other so well that it freaks them out. I guess other people have different kinds of relationships, but I love that Miley knows almost everything about me and I know almost everything about her; it keeps us close knit and even better friends. We can get crazy and maybe a little loud…ok a lot loud, but our friendship has never been fake, unreal. I guess knowing everything about your friends can be a downside; call us freaks, but that's just the way we roll.


	5. Hello Beautiful

To Mend A Broken Heart

Chapter 5: Hello Beautiful

The next 3 days I spent trying to not cry or think about Todd not being with me. Unfortunately, the key word in the last sentence was 'trying', I cried less, but when I cried less, I thought about Todd more. Life was never going to get easier unless Todd walked through that door, wrapped me in his arms and never let go, but that didn't happen, it wouldn't happen until tomorrow; one week since the day he walked out the door.

During that time, my dad had moved to his new apartment about 10 minutes away, I guess he was really serious about giving Todd and me our dream house. But him moving out really made me begin to think, I could live here alone and could do this. I never wanted to, but if for some strange reason I had never met Todd; I could live alone. I finally began to realize why Todd left, why he wanted me to see what life was like without him, how much I depended on him.

The day before Todd was supposed to come home; I woke up at 7 in the morning and decided that today was the day I would get over my fear of Justin. I went and picked up the photo album that was still on the floor from when I had thrown it 6 days ago. I flipped to page that brought tears to my eyes every time I saw it and made copies of it. I then posted the 50 copies all over my house in places I would see it: my refrigerator, my TV, every mirror, the front door, the back door, my closet, my guitar, and many, many other places.

The next step was to sit and just look at the picture; that was so hard. I cried and cried, felt so much pain and hurt and just wanted to go find Todd and hold onto his hand so we could get through it together, but I couldn't; I needed to do this on my own. The next four hours dealt with just that, staring, remembering, crying, fearing, but mostly, succeeding. I began to glance at the picture and not feel anything at all, his hand fully removed from my leg. The picture I had stared at so long was now engraved into my head and it didn't cause me as much pain. I can't say that it didn't hurt, that I didn't remember the many long months he spent tormenting me, but I was getting through it; I was surviving.

I stood up from the couch and started just going through a typical day and every time I saw the picture I said, 'I can survive, you do not control me.' and I was able to go through my day, somewhat normally. It was now three in the afternoon, but I still wasn't hungry; being away from Todd, made me not hungry. Now I know how weird that sounds, but for some reason I couldn't eat, knowing that he hadn't made it. I loved how Todd made food for me, whether it was bad or not, I loved eating something he made; it was one of the many things I loved about him. That made me think about all the things Todd did for me and how dependant I actually was on him. He did so much, even through the years Justin made our lives hell. All Todd cared about was making me happy and all I had cared about was me. If I had known about Todd's situation would I have cared more? Absolutely. But I hadn't known, and I took him for granted; either way I didn't treat him right, he deserved better then the attitude I had shown towards him. Who would have known that being away from someone you love would show you how much they really meant to you? I'm guessing Todd did, he believed in me and knew that time apart would give me time to prove to myself how strong I actually was and I thanked him so much for that. I had finally realized that I could take care of myself; it had taken 6 days, but I had gotten it.

I sat and watched T.V. to pass the time until around 7, when I decided to make a sandwich. Once I finished eating, I took a shower and put on my pajamas before coming back downstairs to watch more T.V. At ten I decided to go to bed; I put down all of the blinds and got some water before going upstairs to get some good rest before I saw my fiancé for the first time in a week. I loved and missed him so much and I couldn't wait to see his face, to see his smile, to see those eyes, to hear him laugh, to feel his arms around mine, to feel my lips on his, to finally be able to tell him how much I loved him. I fell asleep that night with no worries in my head, Justin never crossing my mind, keeping all of my thoughts on the one I really loved, the one I really cared about, Todd.

I was rudely awakened by a doorbell; I glanced up at my alarm clock which read 12:01 am.

"Who is at my door?" I said, getting up and slowly going downstairs. I opened the door and began to speak, my eyes still partially closed from awaking only a minute ago. "Why are you at my door at 12 in the morning? Did anyone teach you manners?"

"Yes, my mother did, but I thought the love of my life might be waiting for me." I knew that voice, I knew that voice. I rubbed my eyes until I could fully open them and saw Todd holding a large bouquet of red roses, I weakly smiled and then he said the words I had been dying to hear for the past week, "Hello, Beautiful."


	6. Still In Love With You

To Mend A Broken Heart

Chapter 5: Still In Love With You

"Oh my God…" were the only words able to escape my mouth before giving Todd a hug.

"Hey, babe. I missed you so much." he said, beginning to choke up.

"Oh my God…" I said, already crying.

"Let me see your face." he said, pulling me back, me seeing his eyes for the first time in a week, "Miles…" he then started wiping the tears off of my face and then wiped away his own. "Here these are for you." he said, handing me the flowers.

"Thanks…" I said, taking them from him, still crying and now shaking.

After I laid them down on the table I sat on the couch and Todd came and sat next to me, "You'll be ok, Miles. Stop shaking so I can talk to you. I've been dying to hear your voice."

"Ok…" I spoke, trying to calm down, "Hey…"

"How have you been?"

"Good… ok… miserable."

"Why?"

"I…I couldn't stop crying."

"Oh, don't worry Miles, neither could I."

"I've missed that name."

"Miles?"

"Yes…I missed it. I missed you."

"I missed you too." he said, lifting my chin and giving me a light kiss. Boy, did I need that. I began kissing back, putting my hands around his neck, his hands lying on my hips. We kissed for a while, just loving the feeling of each others lips against our own. Once we finally stopped Todd continued, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I knew you could make it Miles."

"I didn't think I could until yesterday."

"Why yesterday?"

"Because I'm not afraid of Justin anymore."

"Are you serious baby?" he asked, I just nodded. "Miley, it is so good to hear that. So do you understand why I left?"

"Of course I do Todd. You had every right to leave, I was self-centered and I'm sorry for that."

"I'm sorry for leaving. I never wanted to do that, never in a million years and I'm never doing it again. I can't live without you. I'd miss you too much."

"Well, that's good to hear because I'll never let you leave again. Can I see you smile? I've missed your smile."

"Haven't I been smiling this entire time?"

"Yes…but I want to see it again."

"Ok." he said, smiling so big, so genuinely that my heart melted. "Was that good enough?"

"Yes it was." I said, placing my head against his chest, the spot that I had need this whole past week.

"So are you feeling better?"

"So much, just seeing you helps."

"No, I mean are you still sick?"

"How did you know I was sick?"

"I kind of…texted Leslie."

"Todd!" I said, hitting his shoulder, "Cheater!"

"Well, I couldn't do it…"

"Repeat after me…I, Todd Lewis…" I said, raising my right hand.

"I, Todd Lewis…" he followed, lifting his right hand as well.

"Couldn't last a week…"

"Couldn't last a week…"

"Without seeing, talking, or hearing…"

"Without seeing, talking, or hearing…"

"About his absolutely gorgeous fiancée…"

"About his absolutely gorgeous fiancée…"

"Who in fact…"

"Who in fact…"

"Did last a week without her fiancé."

"Did last a week without her fiancé."

"Which makes her…"

"Which makes her…"

"The winner due to the fact that I cheated."

"The winner due to the fact that I cheated."

"Ok, I'm done."

"Ok, I'm done."

"No, Todd seriously."

"No, Todd seriously."

"Please stop!" I said, beginning to squeal.

"Please stop!" he repeated, doing his best imitation of me.

"Fine…I'll just stop talking."

"Fine…I'll just stop talking."

After about 30 seconds of giving each other the silent treatment, Todd cracked.

"Miley…" he stated and half questioned, but I didn't answer, "Miley… don't make me tickle you."

I automatically spoke, "What Todd?"

"Eh…too late." he said, beginning to tickle me, me having no escape due to the fact that I was still in his lap.

"STOP! STOP!" he stopped after a few more yelps. "Thank you…"

"Anytime."

"Why must you be so annoying?"

"Because I've missed tickling you and seeing you get annoyed. You know you love me."

"Only this much…" I said, showing him my pointer finger and thumb about 5 cm. apart from each other.

"Only that much?"

"Ok, maybe this much." I said, my finger growing to about two inches apart.

"No more?"

"Ok, maybe this much." I said, now using both hands to show about a foot.

"Ok…" Todd said, feeling defeated.

"I'm just playin'…I love you this much." I said, extending my arms as far apart as possible.

"That's more like it." he said, bending down to kiss my forehead, "You know Miles; I could stay like this forever."

"I could too Todd, I could too."

And that's exactly what we did, well, maybe we didn't stay like that forever, but at least until the next morning. I finally had Todd back in my life and it was the greatest feeling I had ever felt. Life was perfect, I knew I was in the arms of the only man I could, and ever wanted to spend my life with, I had gotten over my fear of the only other man that loved me and I had proved to myself that I was stronger than I ever believed I was.

But life can't be perfect for long, because once everything becomes perfect, something goes wrong. And because I was downstairs snuggling with my sweetheart, I wasn't asleep next to my bed to hear my phone ringing, so I wasn't able to pick up my phone, causing the person on the other line to leave me this message, a message I wouldn't receive until the next morning.

"Hey, Miles. It's me. I get a call once a month and so this month I chose you. I know we haven't talked in 6 months, but I was wondering how you were doing since you and Todd broke up. I really miss you, but it's not like we can ever be together. I'm here, in prison, for life. But because I know that you still can't go a day without thinking about me, I want you to know that you're all I ever want and all I ever need. Seeing you with Todd, left my heart in two and even though I left without saying goodbye, I brought your picture with me and everyday, every time I look at it, my heart sings. I guess this really isn't making any sense, but what I'm actually trying to say is, Miley, I'm still in love with you."


	7. Australia

To Mend A Broken Heart

Chapter 7: Australia

"Babe, babe, I would love to get up but your on me. Hey, Miley…Miles." those are the words I woke up to the next morning, words coming from the man that made my heart skip a beat. "Miles…"

"Hmm." was all I responded.

"Can I get up?"

"Uh-uh."

"Why not?"

"Let me sleep!"

"Miley, I just have to get out you can still sleep."

"I want you here Todd."

"I have to pee."

"Oh sorry." I said, sitting right up, "Go right on ahead; sorry about that." He came out from the restroom a few minutes later and walked back over to the couch.

"Am I still aloud to get back in?"

"Yes you are." He got back in behind me and we got back to the same position we had been in the night before.

"You know Miles." Todd said, playing with my bangs, his head resting on top of mine. "Leaving you was the best thing that could have happened to us."

"How so?"

"Well, I think we needed time apart just so we could be sure that we are for each other and the second I left the driveway without you in the passengers seat I knew that I had made a mistake, that you should have been there, that you were the only one for me, that you were my dream girl."

"I get what you're saying but I never want that to happen again."

"Oh, trust me Miles, neither do I; I'll never break your heart. I was just saying…"

"It's ok Todd." I then paused, but decided to speak again, "You know I love you, right?"

"You love me? What?" he said, pretending to get offended.

"Yes, babe, I love…you." I finished, pointing at his face.

"Well then, I…" he said, kissing the top of my head, "love…" he said then kissing my hand, "you…" he finished by kissing my forehead. "I have an idea…how about you go upstairs and take a shower and get all ready for the day, while I make us breakfast."

"Oh my God, yes. I missed your food so much babe."

"And I missed making it for you. Now go upstairs and be back down in like 45 minutes, ok?"

"Ok." I then stood up and lightly kissed him before running upstairs.

I went upstairs to my bedroom and then walked into my adjoining bathroom and turned on the water. I then walked back into my room, making a left, to go to my closet. I opened the doors and picked out a simple tee-shirt with some lightly faded, lightly ripped, jeans and then went and took a shower. Once changed, I came back out into my bedroom and looked at my clock…I still had 20 minutes, so I went and sat on my bed and glanced at my phone which read, 'ONE MISSED CALL AND NEW VOICE MESSAGE.' I opened my phone to see who it was from and it read, 'RESTRICTED.' They must have known me because they left a message. So I opened my phone, typed in my password and waited for the message to begin. To everyone; this is the last person I expected to call.

Hey, Miles.

_Miles…Miles…who else calls me Miles. Oh Crap._

It's me.

_No…no…no…no…no…hang up __now__. _

I get a call once a month, so this month I chose you.

_Why not last month? Why the month I finally forget about you._

I know we haven't talked in 6 months,

_Thank the Lord for that…_

But I was wondering how you were doing since you and Todd broke up.

_Wouldn't you like to know? God…why now? _

I really miss you,

_Crap in the hole. Why, why, why!_

But it's not like we can ever be together.

_Way to finally figure that out, bucko._

I'm here, in prison, for life.

_Wonder why? _

But because I know that you still can't go a day without thinking about me,

_Since YESTERDAY, but then you had to call and ruin it!_

I want you to know that you're all I ever want and all I ever need.

_WHAT?!_

Seeing you with Todd, left my heart in two

_Because I DO NOT love you, never did, never will._

And even though I left without saying goodbye,

_You were being taken away in handcuffs, saying goodbye would be kind of hard to do._

I brought your picture with me,

_CREEP…oh lord, he has my picture…_

And everyday, every time I look at it, my heart sings.

_Why God? Seriously, why? Why now? Why him? WHY!_

I guess this really isn't making any sense,

_YA THINK!_

But what I'm actually trying to say is,

_Please don't say it…please don't say it…_

Miley, I'm still in love with you.

_Crap…he said it. _

"That's it, that's the end! Come on! Why does this happen to me, EVERY SINGLE TIME. Every time, seriously. Give me a break. Why this? Why now? God. I just got over it, got over him and then he prances right back into my PERFECT, YOU HEAR IT, PERFECT life. God."

"MILEY!" Todd called from downstairs, "Breakfast is ready."

"I'll be right there." I called back. "Does he not know that I'm better off alone? You know what, I bet if I was from no where land this would have never happened. God, why? I would have never met Justin, still hopefully would have met Todd. You know, I should move. I should go somewhere where he'll never find me. This would have never happened." I finished my long, continuous speech until I reached to bottom of my staircase, "If only I was from Australia…"

(A/N): So, there's the next 4 chapters. I think I'm putting up 3 chapters next time...but I'm not sure. Look for those by Thursday. Thank you all for reading! I would really love more reviews, just to get feedback. Remember to request a song for a song-fic to me, you won't be disappointed. Thanks, once again and I hope you enjoyed!


	8. Games

**(A/N): So, here are the next four chapters, which I decided to put up today due to my busy schedule tomorrow. Thank you all for reading and I really hope you enjoy! **

To Mend A Broken Heart

Chapter 8: Games

"What did you say Miles?" Todd questioned, I guess because of hearing my previous comment.

"Oh nothing…" I quickly replied.

"I heard something though."

"Ok, fine. I said, 'If only I was from Australia…'"

"And what does that mean?"

"It's a song…I don't know, just leave it alone."

"Ok, I'll stop. Sit down and I'll bring you breakfast."

I sat down and a minute later a plate filled with pancakes, bacon, eggs, biscuits, hash browns and grits (if you don't know what grits are…it's a southern food and I don't even know what it is haha) was placed in front of me.

"What in the world? Why did you make enough food to feed an army?"

"Well, I just made all your favorite foods that I haven't made for you in a week."

"Thank you, but there's no way I'll be able to eat all of this."

"Just eat babe, that's good enough for me."

"Ok, thank you." I repeated as Todd bent down and gave me a light kiss. "Are you going to sit?"

"I haven't finished making mine yet."

"Then why did you call me down?"

"I didn't want yours to get cold."

"Baby…"

"Don't worry about it. I'll be there in like two minutes."

He sat down a few minutes later.

"Hey Todd…" I prodded, when we were close to finishing. I needed to think of how to break the Justin news to him easily.

"What Miles?"

"Why did God make nothing perfect?"

"Well, I don't think he made NOTHING perfect…he made you."

"Todd…that's not what I'm saying, but thank you. Why did God make no situation perfect?"

"Besides us?"

"Todd…seriously."

"What do you mean Miley?"

"Well, nothing is absolutely perfect, like as soon as we get back together, something happens to try and break us apart."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll just tell you."

"I'd like that."

"When I went to go take a shower, when I got out I saw that I had a missed call on my phone so I listened to the message and it was from Justin."

"Why is he calling?" Todd questioned, starting to raise his voice.

"Hey, hey, don't freak out. Here let's go sit on the couch, we can finish breakfast later.

"Ok…"

I walked to the other side of the table, grabbed Todd's hand and led him over to the couch and then laid my head on his shoulder.

"He called and told me about stuff…"

"Did he try to bring back old stuff Miles? Did he talk about it?"

"No…"

"Then what did he do babe? You can tell me."

"He said that he missed me."

"And that's all?"

"No, but you'll get mad at me."

"Why would I get mad at you? He left the message."

"But I'm the reason…I dated him."

"You're doing it again Miley, you can't let him control your life, just tell me."

"He said that he was wondering how I was doing since we 'broke up' and told me that he was still…"

"Still what Miley?"

"He's still in love with me Todd. He still loves me. He has a picture of me that he looks at everyday. He thinks of me everyday and knows that I think about him too, so it gives him hope of us being together. He said that I'm all he'll ever need and even thought he's in jail…he still loves me. I've had enough of this and it's costing our relationship so much."

"Come here babe." Todd said, embracing me in a hug. "You're being so strong, telling me this and not crying. You're making me so happy because I see the change Miles. Don't get down on yourself, he's in jail Miley, without bail. He's never going to see you or hurt you again. You don't have to worry. He may love you, but he's not the one holding you right now and telling you how beautiful and amazing you are. He'll never have you, so don't worry."

"Todd…"

"Wait, I'm not done. You, Miley, are mine and that ring on your finger proves it. Babe, Justin will never tear us apart. He will have to go through me to get to you and going through me is like going through a meter thick brick wall; it's not going to happen. Miles, I don't want you to worry. I want you to keep persevering and showing me everyday all of the reasons I can't wait to call you my wife."

"How do you know the exact thing to say?"

"I just say what comes from the heart Miley. I just tell you the truth."

"But…you make me so happy with just your words that I need nothing else."

"So my amazingly hot looks don't help?"

"Of course they do…but even without them, I'd love you till the end of time."

"Your personality and charm would get me through a lifetime too Miles."

"And my amazingly hot looks?"

"Definitely a bonus."

"Haha. You're such a nerd."

"But I'm a nerd that needs a kiss." he said, me leaning in without hesitation and giving him a sweet, endearing peck. I left the kiss with nothing but a smile on my face. "Lord, I love your smile."

"Why, thank you."

"That makes my day babe, that makes my day."

"I'm glad that's all I have to do."

"Oh trust me, there's a lot you do that makes my day."

"Same here."

"Your laugh."

"Your kiss."

"Your touch."

"Your hug."

"Your courage."

"Your character."

"Your heart."

"Your eyes."

"Your yawn."

"My yawn, how can you like my yawn?" I stopped, questioning him.

"I just do and you just ruined it, we were going strong."

"Fine…your cooking."

"Your strength."

"Your hair."

"Your kindness."

"Your personality."

"Your legs."

"Your abs."

"My abs?"

"Yeah…"

"They make your day…"

"Sometimes. What about my legs?"

"They're hot."

"See, so are your abs!"

"My God, I love you."

"I love you too, Todd."

"That was a fun exercise."

"It definitely was and thanks for being so good with this whole thing."

"I feel no competition from him what so ever, so of course all I'm going to do is try to make you feel better."

"Well, that really helps Todd."

"I'm glad you told me Miles."

"It's something I learned last week." I said, smiling.

"You are something else babe."

"And you're amazing. Why aren't we married yet?"

"Oh that reminds me. The wedding planner called while you were taking a shower and we have a meeting in an hour."

"OOO YAY! Our first meeting with our wedding planner!"

"YAY!" he repeated, sarcastically.

"I'll let you pick stuff too, don't worry."

"YAY!" he repeated, sarcastically, once again.

"Todd…"

"You know I'm just messing with you. You ready to leave?"

"Yep." I said, slipping on my shoes.

"Then let's go." he said grabbing my hand and both of us walking to the door, which he opened. "So are you feeling better?"

"Much; I just wish Justin would stop playing games."


	9. When You Look Me In The Eyes

To Mend A Broken Heart

Chapter 9: When You Look Me In The Eyes

I could have never believed that I would be here. Here, in a large room or office, it's hard to describe, but here none the less, planning my wedding. I was determined to make it perfect, but that wouldn't be too hard, when I opened those church doors all I would need was Todd at the end of the aisle and my perfect wedding would have come true. Finally, the dream of ever girls' life was falling into place, but my dreams could never take the place of loving him. I was engaged to the guy that was always in my dream, the guy that could finally make my dream a reality.

After walking out our front door, Todd and I walked to his black pick-up and climbed in. We drove about 30 minutes to a little city right outside of town to see our wedding planner, Nicole Benson. When we arrived, we both got out and Todd grabbed my hand before walking into a shop that looked more like a small warehouse.

"Hello, you must be Todd and Miley." Nicole welcomed, shaking both of our hands.

"Yes, mam." Todd replied.

"Oh, please call me Nicole." she answered. Nicole looked to be about 26.

"Ok." He said, sheepishly.

"Let's go to my office so we can discuss what each of you would like and then we'll discuss details. Does that sound alright?

"That sounds great." I commented.

"Then let's get started." Nicole began walking, but I slightly pulled Todd back.

"Todd, I'm nervous." I whispered in his ears

"Hey, it will be ok. We will make it through."

"It's all because you're by my side." I said. Todd bent down to kiss my forehead and then we kept walking.

Nicole led us through doors on the back wall which opened into a hallway with many offices on each side. We walked about 30 feet before turning right which led into Nicole's office.

"Please sit." she more demanded then told us.

"Thank you." Todd and I both replied.

"Ok, so, my main purpose is to get exactly what you both would like and the best way to get started is to hear about how you two first met."

"You want to take that one babe?" Todd asked me.

"Sure. We were set up my best friend when I was 15 and he was 16."

"How old are you both now?"

"I'm almost 19 and Miley's 18." he added, holding lightly onto my hand.

"So, marrying young?"

"That's correct." Todd said, sounding like he was defending our relationship, causing me to hold his hand tighter.

"Please continue Miley."

"Anyways, my best friend, Leslie, set us up, so it was a blind date, for me anyway; Todd had seen my picture ahead of time. But, our first date was at a mall and it was really casual and didn't feel like a date at all, but I think we both knew that there was something that was different."

"May I interrupt Miles?" Todd said, I just nodded and he continued, "Ok, I liked her just from her picture but in person, it was so much different, I don't know how to explain it. Well, just so you know Nicole, Miley was actually my first girlfriend."

"Oh really, that's very interesting. How about you Miley?"

"He was my second."

"Very nice. So, Todd, what did you guys do for your second date?"

"I actually asked Miley on a second date, the day of our first date, but plans changed because I had forgotten about my homecoming dance that Friday, so I invited her to that instead."

"That's sweet. Miley, what do you remember about that night?"

"That I'll never forget it." I said, glancing up at Todd.

"There's got to be a million reasons why that's true." Todd added.

"What was the most important thing, you'd say, that happened that night? First Miley, then Todd."

"The best thing about that night was us sitting outside on the bench, when he asked me to be his girlfriend."

"Todd?"

"The kiss, my first, our first. It sounds so cheesy and I've told Miles this many times, but I knew I was going to marry her that night."

"How many days had you known each other?"

"6." Todd stated.

"And Miley, when did you know that you were going to marry Todd?"

"Umm… it was after we had our first fight and then made up. Todd twirled me in the air and gave me this smile, a smile I will never forget. A smile that let me know he would never let me fall, would never let me get hurt and in his arms I felt the safest I had ever felt and that was the feeling I wanted to feel the rest of my life."

"Ok, I think that's all I need about your relationship for now. But if something comes up, I'll definitely ask. Now for the wedding, where would you like the wedding to be held?"

"Outside." Todd answered.

"Outside?"

"Isn't that what you said Miles?"

"I changed my mind."

"Ok then, we would like the wedding inside."

"Inside, nice choice." Nicole responded. "Miley, is there any specific color you would like?"

"I was thinking, classic, like white and black. I think it would be calming but still a really unique choice."

"I think that would be a good idea. Todd, do you agree?"

"I'm here to agree, as long as it's not pink."

"I'd never do that to you babe." I smiled up at him

"Oh now I need to ask about number. How many guests, bridesmaids, groomsmen, flower girls, ring bearers, etc?"

"We haven't thought about that." I said, looking at Todd.

"Ok, I counted 75 on my side and you have about 120, right?" Todd asked, me nodding. "We'll say 250 to be safe."

"Todd, what about bridesmaids and groomsmen?"

"How many girls do you want?"

"Les is maid of honor, and then I think just my 3 cousins, you have anyone else?"

"Umm…Les's brother Taylor is my best man, Michael, I can ask some of the guys from high school."

"Ok, so Nicole we're saying, 250 guests, 4 bridesmaids and groomsmen, 1 flower girl and 1 ring bearer."

"Very good." she said, writing everything down on her notepad.

"Now, before we go look at places for the wedding, Miley do you have a wedding dress?"

"I have that covered." Todd said, raising his hand, causing both Nicole and I to snap our heads towards him. "Miles, I didn't tell you yet? Well, I found a dress for you; I think you'll like it."

"Todd…"

"Do you not like the idea? I can return it."

"No, I think it's sweet. How about I try it on when we get home?"

"Sounds perfect." he said, kissing my cheek.

"So then are we ready to look at possible wedding locations?"

"Yes, I believe we are." I said, beginning to stand.

"One more thing before we leave, when would you like the wedding?"

"We were thinking, end of August."

"I'm booked that entire month. Does July work?"

"I guess it could." I sighed.

"I actually have an opening two weeks from now, the first weekend of July which is the 6th, 7th, and 8th."

"How about that Friday and Saturday Miles?"

"That could work. July 7th then, the 6th for rehersal. Is that ok Nicole?"

"Ok, let me put that in. We'll have to take that into account when we look at places." she said, beginning to walk out the door and to her car.

"Todd…" I said, pulling on his shirt.

"What babe?"

"We're getting married July 7th."

"I'm counting the days Miles."

"When are we going to send out invitations and get a chef and everything?"

"Miley, I don't want you to stress." he began, before stopping to get into the car. As we pulled away for our first stop, he continued. "This is our wedding and I don't want you to worry. I'll do as much as I can, because you already have so much on your plate. Don't stress."

"I'll try not to Todd."

"You know I love you babe?"

"Yes, Todd, I do. I love you too." I said, Todd lifting up my hand and giving it a light kiss.

Ten minutes later, we pulled up at a gorgeous church and hopped out to look inside. The moment I stepped inside, I fell in love with it: marble, from floor to ceiling, windows down the sides leading to the altar, at least 20 rows of mahogany pews, my breath was taken away.

"You ok Miles?"

"Yeah…why?" I said, barely able to say it.

"You're cutting the circulation off to my hand."

"Oh sorry." I said, quickly letting go.

"So, this is the…" Nicole began.

"I LOVE IT!" I interrupted.

"Todd?" she asked.

"Whatever Miley would like, we aren't here to fight, we're here to plan our wedding."

"But Todd, do you really like it?" I asked, concerned.

"To tell you the truth, it's the most beautiful church I've ever seen."

"Ok, I'm glad you like it. Nicole, is it open for the 7th?"

"Let me go ask, I'll be right back."

As soon as she left I began talking, "Todd, this is absolutely amazing like I never thought we would find a place like this. We have to get it."

"It's available. Would you like to book it?" Nicole asked, coming back from the office.

"Yes! How much is it?" I quickly asked.

"Ten thousand."

"Dollars!" I exclaimed.

"Miles, that's the currency we use here in America."

"Shut up, I know that. Can we afford that?"

"Babe, don't worry about it. Do they want the payment now?"

"If possible, that'd be great."

"Todd…"

"Miley, you're worrying again." he said, pulling out his checkbook and writing the check. "Is that all we have to do today Nicole?" he asked, handing the check to her.

"I believe that is. I'll start arranging the caterer with the food you asked for and we'll meet at the same time next week. Does that sound good?"

"Yes it does Nicole." he said, shaking her hand. "We'll see you next week.

We then walked out to Todd's car, me utterly confused.

Before we pulled out, I had to ask him, "When did we tell her what food to get?"

"I told her."

"When?"

"A few days ago."

"You didn't tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry about it."

"What did you get?"

"You're favorites: A light salad for an appetizer, chicken parmigiana for the meal and a chocolate mousse for dessert."

"Why am I not mad at you right now?"

"Because I'm so darn cute."

"Well, that's obvious, but how did you know what I wanted?"

"Miles, I just did, does it matter?"

"Todd…how did you know?"

He started choking up before he even started, "Here, let me see your hand. See this hand, this is the hand of my future wife." he then lifted up my pointer finger, "See this finger, this is the most I wanted you to lift for the wedding. I didn't want you to get stressed. I know that girls love planning their weddings so I just did some of the stuff. Miley, you're the love of my life and I just did anything I could to make you as happy as possible. I'm getting married, I'm 19, but I'm getting married to the most wonderful woman in the world." he stopped, tears starting to fall down his face. "Miley, I can't say the words; you leave me speechless every time I try to speak. I never would have thought that you would have fallen in love with a guy like me. I was never seen as the 'hot' one, or the one any girl wanted to be with, but you did and that's why I fell in love with you the night of my homecoming, because you were the first girl that wanted to be with me, you were the first girl that said my name and my heart skipped a beat, you were the first girl that held my hand and I felt pulses race to my heart and finally, you were the first girl that looked at me in the eyes and caused me to catch a glimpse of heaven. I couldn't let that girl worry about this. It's one day and I didn't want you to worry after everything you've been through."

"Todd, you didn't have to do it though." I said, wiping tears from my eyes as well.

"Miles, I wanted to."

"It was very sweet that you cared so much and it's ok. Stop crying babe, let's go home."

Todd then pulled out of the parking lot and drove us home. We got out of the car and then walked inside our house.

"So, Todd, where is this dress?"

"Oh, I forgot. You have to try it on."

"You aren't supposed to see the bride in her dress before the wedding."

"Dress Schmess, you're trying it on." he said, running upstairs, me following.

"If you jinx the wedding, it wasn't my idea."

"Just go to the bathroom and try it on." he said, lightly tossing it at me.

I stepped into my restroom and unzipped the black hanging bag the dress was in. The dress was absolutely stunning, a strapless white silk gown with beads at the top around the neck line and a light train. I tried it on, it fitting perfectly. I then walked out to show Todd.

"Miles!" he said, looking shocked.

"Do you like it?"

"And I never thought you could get more beautiful." he said, coming over and kissing me.

"I'm guessing that's a 'yes'."

"It most certainly is and I'd like to correct myself. You are always this beautiful; the dress just highlights your beauty. I see this beauty everyday, every time I look at you."

"Why every time I look at you?"

"Miles, that's when I see you, your happiness, pain, love, hate, your everything.

"You see all of that?"

"Yep, I see all of that. I see the woman I love and everything I love about her, when you look me in the eyes."


	10. Inseperable

To Mend A Broken Heart

Chapter 10: Inseparable

The next two weeks were filled with the most planning and chaos I had ever seen. Of course, Todd was there the entire time, but planning the décor of the church, the rehearsal, the reception, and who would pay for what. **(A/N: I don't think I've said this before, but if you haven't noticed, Todd comes from a wealthy family.)** Todd and I both went and picked out the bridesmaids dresses which are an ebony color, the invitations were sent out a week and a half ago and 200 of the 215 guests we invited are coming and we were finally slowing down, the countdown growing less every second. I was getting ready to be married after what seemed like forever, but knowing that everyday I woke up and looked in the mirror, an 18 year old would be looking back at me. It seems so strange, so amazing that someone could find the one they're supposed to marry when they're 15, but it happened and I wouldn't change it for the world. I couldn't believe that I was here, in my room, in the hotel we had rented for the wedding, looking at myself in the mirror knowing that in 24 hours I would be a married woman, taken for life, by the only man I could ever see myself marrying. Todd and I had both agreed that we wouldn't see each other the day of the wedding, until I walked down the aisle and that we would write our own vows. We had just finished the wedding and dinner rehearsal and it was around 9 o'clock. I was about to get in the shower when I heard a knock on my door. I quickly slipped back on my shirt and looked through the peephole before opening the door for my fiancé.

"Why are you here?" I asked, kissing him lightly and bringing him inside.

"I just wanted to see you one last time, before you walked down that aisle."

"You're too sweet, but I was about to get in the shower."

"I just want to talk to you for five more minutes, and then I'll give you your privacy."

"Thank you, babe. But what did you want to talk about?"

"We don't have to talk, I just want to look at you; I just want your face engraved into my head so I can deal without seeing you for a day."

"Ok…but you've gone longer than a day without seeing me."

"And that will never happen again, just shh…" he said, placing his hand to his lips and beginning to just look at me.

To some this would be weird and I don't know why, but I wasn't bothered at all. He looked at me and I looked at him and we saw who we would spend the rest of our lives with and couldn't be happier with our decision. I looked in his eyes, the eyes I fell in love with the first day I met him. They told so much, showed how he felt and at that moment I could tell that he could see all that I was thinking about through my eyes as well. Seeing Todd, seeing my fiancé sitting in front of me, knowing what tomorrow was, knowing that it would be the happiest day of my life, knowing that he would be the father of my children, knowing that we would grow old together, knowing that nothing could rip us apart, brought tears to my eyes and sent them down my cheeks.

"What wrong Miles?" he asked, wiping the tears away and placing my head on his chest.

"I'm just thinking about how lucky I am, how excited I am for tomorrow."

"I'm thinking the exact same thing babe."

"Can you leave now? I really don't want you to see me like this."

"If that's what you want Miley." he said, beginning to stand, me following him to the door.

"Thank you Todd." I said, giving him a hug.

"Anything for the future Mrs. Todd Lewis." he whispered in my ear before giving me a kiss and walking out the door.

I went and took my shower right after he left and then immediately got in the bed, though I'm not saying that I automatically went to sleep; the last time I saw the clock before drifting off, it read, 12:18. I woke up the next morning, my wedding day, ready but nervous about the day ahead. The moment I opened my eyes though, I saw a bouquet of flowers on my dresser. I walked over and opened the card.

'To my dearest Miley,

The day is finally here, the day I've been waiting for since I first laid my eyes on you. Miles, I can't wait to see you walking down that aisle, knowing that no one else will ever be able to have you. Caring for you the past 2 and a half years has made my life so happy, so amazing, that I never want it to end. As you're reading this, I hope there's a smile on your face and everything about today just melts away, because there's nothing to worry about. Just know that you're making one man the happiest man in the world today, a man who can't wait to make you his wife. Thank you filling my life with joy. Now go get ready and I can't wait to see you. I love you more than the world.

Always yours,

Todd'

I put the card away and went downstairs to the room I was getting my makeup and hair done in and there in the room was my best friend Leslie, who as soon as I walked in, freaked out.

"OH MY GOD! Aren't you excited? You're getting married, I can't believe today's the day. Can you? Like Oh My God, this is so nuts and I'm your maid of honor. THIS IS SO EXCITING!"

"Hey Les, calm down. Yes, I'm excited, I can't believe today is the day and I'm just as ready for this to happen as you are but you need to calm down."

"Ok, sorry. I'm just so AHHH! You're getting married, to someone I set you up with. This is, like, monumental, colossal, huge, remarkable, gigantic, massive, enormous, extraordinary, amazing, gargantuan, incredible, marvelous, stunning, wonderful, excellent, brilliant, exceptional, incomparable, breathtaking, fantastic, great, big, epic, grand, magnificent, splendid…" she said, all in one breath.

"Leslie, LESLIE!" I said, interrupting her ongoing speech.

"What?"

"Shut up please."

"Ok…"

"Thank you, now, I need to get my hair and make up done. Then I'll go get in the dress and then we'll head to the church, by then it should be around 2, the wedding starts at 3 so that should be enough time."

"I'll go make sure all of the bridesmaids are getting ready."

"Good idea, see you in a few."

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!"

"Leslie, just go." I said, pointing towards the door.

"Ok…fine." she said, walking with a defeated look out of the room.

A few minutes later my hairdresser, Peter walked through the door saying, "So sorry I'm late!" me standing and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, don't worry about it, I have time."

"Thank goodness. Now what would you like to do?"

"An up-do, but not horribly fancy, just semi, I know it's my wedding but I want to be as comfortable as possible."

"Ok, I think I know exactly what I'll do." he said, automatically beginning to curl my hair to be even curlier than usual and 2 and a half hours later, he was finished. Turning me around to face the mirror he asked, "How do you like it?"

"Peter! This is fabulous. Thank you so much. How much do I owe you?"

"The groom already paid me and told me to give you this when I was done."

"Thank you Peter. See you later."

'Miles,

I'm sure you look as gorgeous as always, but I'm sure you look even prettier with you hair done. I can't wait to see you in a few short hours and I can't wait to make you mine.

Love until the end of time,

Todd'

As soon as closed the card, the door opened again and the lady doing my makeup walked in.

"Hello, my name is Denise, nice to meet you."

"You too, my name is Miley."

"So what are you looking for?"

"Something natural, I don't wear a lot of makeup so more than I usually do, but still natural."

"Of course, can do." she said, starting on my makeup. "Not to be rude, but you look young to be getting married."

"No, that's not rude; I've gotten that a lot. I'm 18, so yes I am young."

"Ok, how old is your groom?"

"He's 19, we met when I was 15 and he was 16."

"And you've dated ever since?"

"That's correct."

"Wow! That's truly amazing. Good luck to both of you."

"Well, thank you. I'll tell Todd that."

"Todd…"

"Yes, that's his name."

"Todd Lewis."

"Yes, why?"

"I just finished doing his makeup."

"You're kidding me. I guess we hired the same make-up artist."

"Yeah I guess. What a coincidence."

"Definitely."

Twenty minutes later Denise finished and I went to put on my dress. When I came back out, Leslie was in the room again.

"Ok, the girls are all ready and OH MY GOD SO ARE YOU! You look gorgeous!"

"So do you, that dress is so pretty on you."

"Well, you picked it so, thank **you**."

"You ready to head to the church."

"Yeah, let's hit the road."

Leslie, my three other girlfriends from high school: Natalie, Rachel and Morgan, and I went to get in the limo taking us to the church, my wedding an hour and a half away. The car ride over was when the nerves hit, when I realized that I was going to be married in less then 2 hours. I grabbed Leslie's hand and squeezed it tight, her knowing exactly what was happening. Leslie wrapped her arm around my shoulder and let me place my head on hers.

"Hey, Miley. You're going to be fine. You're marrying the best guy in the world for you. Don't worry about it, you'll be so happy. You're getting married in an hour and some odd minutes and that moment is going to be the best moment of your life."

"I know Les, I just wish my life had gone slower. I'm 18, after this I won't be able to be a normal college student."

"Are you having second thoughts?"

"Yes and No. Todd and I are going to get married whether it's today or in 50 years. I know that, but what if I'm too young?"

"You'll never know unless you try."

"You're right, I'm in love with Todd and this will work out. I really need to stop stressing."

"Trust me, it will all go away as soon as your song begins."

"Ok, Les. I trust you." I said right as the limousine pulled up to the church.

"Let's go then." she said, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the car and to the room I would stay in until right before the wedding began.

This is when the waiting began, when the pacing began, when timed seemed to crawl. My mom and dad came in and placed the veil on my head, not before my mom's tears and words of encouragement, Leslie checked my make-up and hair, Taylor came in, acted like a brother and made sure this is what I wanted to do, etc, etc. before giving me a kiss on the cheek, telling me how beautiful I looked and walking out the door. That's when the bell rang, signaling 5 minutes before my walk. That was the signal for the groom and priest to get ready at the altar and for the bridesmaids, groomsmen and most importantly the bride to get ready behind the double doors. When the bell signaling 3 o'clock rang, Leslie and Taylor walked through the doors, and then followed by Troy and Rachel, Michael and Morgan and Jacob and Natalie. That's when the song began to play and everyone in the church stood and looked back at the door, the door I would come through. My dad linked his arm in mine and kissed my cheek before opening the door.

That's when I saw him. That's when I knew this was the right thing. That's when all the feelings disappeared and I went numb. That's when all my worries of the previous years vanished and I knew I would be ok because standing at the end of the aisle was Todd, the one that made me go weak at the knees, made my world spin around. Before I knew it, we were at the front; my dad shook Todd's hand, before grabbing mine and placing it in his. Todd then walked me to the altar and the priest began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here today to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men, and into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." the priest ended, the room going completely still before he continued.

"Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind and through marriage, Todd Brandon Lewis and Miley Ray Cyrus make a commitment together to face their disappointments, embrace their dreams, realize their hopes, and accept each other's failures. Todd Brandon Lewis and Miley Ray Cyrus will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together, through mutual understanding, openness, and sensitivity to each other." he paused for a few moments, and then continued.

"We are here today, before God, because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now, through me, He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds. The bride and groom have decided to write their own vows, so Todd, please begin."

Todd coughed, adjusting his voice and then began to speak, "Miley, we're here. Look around, our family, friends and other loved ones all around us. I've been waiting for this day for such a long time and now that it's here, I can't believe it. I can't believe I met someone like you. Standing here before me today, I see the most beautiful woman I've ever had the honor of laying my eyes on. You amaze me everyday with your grace, beauty and presence. I could never be able to repay you for all of the things you have helped me conquer and achieve over the past 2 and a half years. Miley, without you, I wouldn't be who I am today, nor would I want to be. I want you to know that when the sun forgets to shine I'll be there to hold you through the night and even when we're miles and miles apart, you will still be holding all of my heart because you are the most forgiving, caring, wonderful woman on the Earth and I could never picture myself with anyone else. Miley, I love you and will love you the rest of my life. Thank you for being you, the woman I will always love and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." he finished and wiped the tears away from his eyes and my own before the priest continued.

"Miley, it's your turn now."

I took a deep breath before beginning, "Todd, I just wanted to start by saying how much I love you. You have truly been the only person there for me 100 percent of the time the last 2 and a half years. I will never grow tired of waking up and seeing you sleeping beside me. I never could have believed that I would have fallen in love and the age of 15 and then gotten married 3 years later, but I never want those years to fade from my memory or yours. They were hard, but the hard times we faced, brought us and shaped us for this day. Thank you for everything you've done for me because without you I don't know if I'd be here today, in front of you, in front of them. Todd you will always be mine and I will never let you go. Thank you for filling my years with joy and I can't wait to spend the many, many more together. I love you, Todd and I can't wait to call you my husband."

"Now for the exchange of vows. Do you Todd Brandon Lewis take Miley Ray Cyrus to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse, in sadness and in joy, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Todd spoke, looking directly into my eyes; I looked back at his as the priest began to speak again.

"Do you Miley Ray Cyrus take Todd Brandon Lewis to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse, in sadness and in joy, for as long as you both shall live?"

Here came my moment of truth, the words that would consecrate our love forever, "I do." I spoke, smiling looking still at Todd who was smiling as well.

"Now we will exchange rings, sir?" the priest asked Todd, Todd turning to Taylor who handed them to Todd who then handed them to the priest. "Todd, you are first. Place this ring on your bride's hand and repeat after me. Miley Ray Cyrus…"

"Miley Ray Cyrus…" he said, his eyes never leaving the path of mine.

"I, Todd Brandon Lewis, give you this ring…"

"I, Todd Brandon Lewis, give you this ring…"

"As a symbol of my love and our unity…"

"As a symbol of my love and our unity…"

"With this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed."

"Now, Miley, here's your ring. Place it on your groom's hand and repeat after me. Todd Brandon Lewis…"

"Todd Brandon Lewis…"

"I, Miley Ray Cyrus, give you this ring…"

"I, Miley Ray Cyrus, give you this ring…"

"As a symbol of my love and our unity…"

"As a symbol of my love and our unity…"

"With this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed."

"In as much as Todd Brandon Lewis and Miley Ray Cyrus have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring, are now joined. And so, by the power vested in me by the State of Florida and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife. May your days be good and long upon the earth. You may now kiss the bride."

Cheers erupted throughout the church as Todd and I both leaned in for our first kiss as husband and wife. It had happened, the day had come and as we both parted, tears were forming in our eyes.

"I now present to you, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Todd Lewis."

We then walked back down the aisle to the room I was in no less than 20 minutes ago, unwed.

"Baby, come here." Todd said, pulling me in for another kiss, just as passionate as the one before it. "I loved your vows."

"I loved yours even more." I said, kissing him once again.

"We're married, babe, we're married." a smile, covering his face.

"I know… I love you Todd."

"I love you too, Miles." he said, enveloping me in a hug and kissing the top of my head over and over again. There then was a knock on the door and Leslie walked in, eyes covered.

"Happy couple, I will not open my eyes due to the fact that who knows what could be going on, but there are people outside waiting to see you."

"Les, we're not doing anything. You can open your eyes."

Slowly uncovering them she then said, "Whew, ok, but that still doesn't change the fact that there are people waiting for you."

"We're coming Leslie." Todd then said and once Leslie left he whispered in my ear, "We'll save that for tonight." causing me to giggle before grabbing my hand and walking out the front of the church and towards the car in front of us.

The car took us to the reception about 5 blocks away. Todd and I both went inside and I went and changed into my reception dress. To let everyone to get settled in their seats, we waited a half hour before coming out. Then we heard the DJ, "Now, to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Todd Lewis!" as cheers erupted through the room again and we ran out and sat in our seats surrounded by our parents and friends. After eating for a while, the toasts began.

First, Taylor stood and began speaking, "Todd and Miley. The truest meaning of marriage is the magic of being needed by just one person. The two of you have come together to share your lives and realize your dreams. Today you are husband and wife. This is day one of a great adventure and I'm honored to be able to share it with you. Remember that great opportunities to help each other seldom come... but small ones will surround you everyday. I toast you... and wish you a long marriage filled with love and above all, laughter."

Then Leslie rose, "Before I start I would like to say that Miley, you look absolutely beautiful. For those of you who don't know me, my name is Leslie and for those of you who do, I'll have the usual, just put the bottle next to my purse. When Miley first asked me to be her Maid Of Honor I felt delighted but as the big day approached, I was informed that I would be doing a speech and a toast. Then I thought, "What could I talk about?" I did research and came up with some sayings that I would like to share with you, "They say that before marriage a man will lay awake thinking about something you said, after marriage he'll fall asleep before you have finished saying it." Before I finish, I would like to offer my own advice for a happy and successful marriage, now just because I'm not married or never have been, it doesn't mean to say I am not an expert on it. Todd, whenever you're wrong, admit it, whenever you right, shut up. Never be afraid that Miley will leave you, she has spent years training you and she won't give that up lightly and women really do really need a pair of shoes for every outfit. So, on that note, before I get into any trouble, I'll propose the toast. To Todd and Miley!"

Everyone clapped before my dad stood up and began the final toast, "Every father knows that one day his daughter will find a great man, fly the nest and get married. Every father also wishes his daughter the best of luck in finding the right man, one that will make her happy beyond belief. And when the time comes when this happens, all the father can do is observe and hope for the best for her. Today, that is my role."

He took a breath before continuing, "As a child, Miley was outgoing, strong and loving, something that she has brought into her adult life. But along the way she has picked up many skills, some from working and some from love. But everything she has done has made me the proudest father I know. Always wanting to become better in what she does, and being the caring person that she is, makes me unbelievably proud. When I was giving her away today, I cannot deny I felt a loss. After all, I was giving my daughter away to be married. But when we reached the altar, I felt something else, and for a while I didn't know what it was. But then it dawned on me, that the feeling I was having was joy and happiness that I was giving my daughter away and that she was happy, happier than I have ever seen her."

He then got out his handkerchief just in case he began to cry, "When I first met her now husband, Todd, I instantly knew he was a good man, and would not be the type to mess my daughter around. Over the next few weeks I saw my daughter become happier and more confident in herself, wearing clothes that previously she had thought "made her butt look big", or for other reasons chose not to wear. But Todd changed that. He has brought her out of her shell, let her be herself and not tried to change her to make him happy. After seeing how she was after the first couple of weeks, I hoped for her sake that it wouldn't end, and leave her upset and heartbroken. But deep inside I think I knew that with her, I could trust Todd."

Wiping the tears away from his eyes, he continued, "My main fear as a parent was my daughter making the wrong decisions in life; marrying for the wrong reasons was one of these. But once I had got to know Todd, I couldn't have chosen anybody more suitable. Simply for the way he treats and makes my daughter feel about herself, I cannot thank him enough. So Todd, thank you. Ladies and Gentlemen, I would finally like to say a couple of thank you messages. Firstly, to my daughter and her husband, for making me the happiest, proudest father around today. Thank you. Secondly, to all of you for joining us in our celebrations here today; you have all helped make it such a magnificent occasion. I am sure that I could go on all day thanking everybody, but I won't bore you all now, but I will say it to you when I see you. Thank you. Ladies and Gentlemen, please join me as I wish the bride and groom all the happiness in the world. The Bride and Groom!" he then sat down and wiped the rest of his tears away. I quickly stood and hugged my mom and dad before returning to my seat.

The DJ started trying to announce something, but Todd stuck up his hand in the air which caused him to stop.

"I would like to say a few words as well." he cleared his throat before starting, "I'm a little nervous...so everyone bear with me. This is the biggest day of my life and I am so happy that all of you are here to share it with me. First, I'd like to tell my beautiful bride how amazing she is. Miley, you have made me the happiest man in the world. I imagined how you might look walking down that aisle, but nothing could have prepared me for how breathtakingly beautiful you looked. From the first moment I saw you, I knew I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life. You are my soul mate, my best friend, and I am honored to call you my wife. I want to thank everyone who is here today, and let you all know how important and appreciated your presence is. Thank you all for your cards, letters and gifts -- they all mean so much to us. I'd like to say a word of thanks to my best man, Taylor. Tay, you've always been there for me, and today is no exception. Thanks for standing by me as I became a married man. You're the best and although I don't want to overdo the sappy stuff, I wanted to let you know how important your friendship is to me. I'd also like to express my appreciation to our ushers, bridesmaids, ring bearer and flower girl. This wedding couldn't have happened without you guys. And to Tish and Billy Ray, my new in-laws, I want to say how honored I am to join your family. I will make it my life's work to love and care for your daughter in the manner she deserves. I'm happy to call myself your son-in-law and want to thank you for raising such a beautiful, intelligent and amazing daughter. I would like to propose a toast to everyone who has been so instrumental in making this day possible. And now, I'd like to ask my wife to come to the dance floor with me for our first dance, Miley?" he said, grabbing my hand, but before leading me to the dance floor, he walked over, gave my mom and dad a hug.

When we reached the dance floor Todd wrapped his hands around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck and our song began to play.

_What day is it? _

_And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive._

"You know Miles, this day has been the best day of my life. You truly have made me such a better man all the years I have known you. I love you babe and I can't wait to love you the rest of my life."

"I love you too Todd and thank you so much. Thank you for making me that happiest woman in the world, you mean so much to me and I will never let you go."

"Well, that's good to hear Miles, because I wasn't going to let you. No one can ever tear us down Miley, no one. Now that we're married, we're inseparable."


	11. Just Friends

To Mend A Broken Heart

Chapter 11: Just Friends

1 week later…

I stepped back into our house, hand in hand with Todd, just returning from our honeymoon. I know you want the details but I'll just tell you that it was AMAZING! and that's all you need to know. Todd surprised me with a trip all over Europe and I enjoyed ever minute of it. Walking back into our house now, the first time since I became a wife, felt different; it was a whole new experience happening right before our eyes.

"I'm so happy to be home baby." Todd said, kissing me lightly.

"I know, me too. I loved the honeymoon but I love being home too."

"You know, Miles, this is really where our relationship starts. Not with the wedding, but when we actually get back to our normal lives, and I realized that we don't know what the other wants."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, on our honeymoon, we weren't really living; we were just having fun and hanging out. This is where our marriage really gets tested."

"You know what I think?"

"What babe?"

"That you're absolutely right, but I'm not worried about that because I married you to stay with you forever. You know what else I think?"

"What?"

"I think I love being called Mrs. Lewis."

"Well then, Mrs. Lewis. What would you like to do today?" he said, pulling my waist towards his.

"I actually think I need to do something."

"Like what?"

Ok, what was I supposed to do? Just come right out and tell him that I'm still thinking about Justin. No! I have to go talk to him, I have to tell him. He was my first boyfriend and no matter what I do, he still matters to me. I know what he did was wrong and I'll never forgive him for that, but he still deserves to know the truth, to know about Todd and me.

"I don't know… something out of the house."

"Then let me come with you."

"Can I do this alone?"

"Miles, what are you doing, tell me and I'll let you go alone."

"I think I'm going to go visit Justin."

"WHAT? WHY?" he said, letting go of me quickly, like I was disgusting to his grasp and raising his voice.

"He needs to know the truth Todd. I have to tell him!"

"LIKE HELL YOU DON'T! MILEY, YOU ARE NEVER STEPPING FOOT INFRONT OF HIM EVER AGAIN!"

"Todd…stop yelling." I said, walking over to the couch, putting my head between my legs.

"MILEY! HE TOUCHED YOU, HE ALMOST KILLED YOU AND NOW A WEEK AFTER WE GET MARRIED YOU DECIDE YOU NEED TO TALK TO HIM! DOES THAT SOUND REASONABLE MILES? DOES THAT SOUND REASONABLE?"

"I'm not going to talk to you unless you lower your voice. I could just go right now."

"MILEY!"

"Todd…" I said standing, moving towards the door.

"Miles, you can't." his voice slowly getting lower.

"Look, come talk to me." I said, sitting back down on the couch. "Todd, I will always love you and please don't think that I will ever fall for him ever again. I need to go talk to him, I don't think I will ever be fully healed until I confront him, ask him why he did it. Please Todd, let me go. Just let me get over this."

"I don't want to see you get hurt."

"He's in jail; they won't let him hurt me."

"Miles… I really don't want you to…"

"Todd, I need to do this. I have to do this. You stuck up to him." I paused briefly, touching Todd's leg, the scars underneath his pants leg. "I didn't, it's my turn now. I need to do this. Please let me do this. I need to prove to him that I'm different, that I'm not weak."

"Miles…"

"Todd! We're married now, don't you trust me! Don't you think that I know what I'm doing? Stop acting like a jerk and let me go."

"You never let me finish Miley."

"Fine, go ahead."

"Miles…you can go. No matter how much I don't want you to, I know you have to and I know that if I don't let you go, you'll never let me regret it."

"Thank you." I said, wrapping my arms around him for a hug. Letting go, I continued. "You know, this was our first fight being married."

"See look, we can overcome anything. I love you Miley."

"I love you too Todd. I'm going to go and I will see you in no more than 3 hours."

"Ok, be careful." he said, giving me a passionate kiss before walking me to the door.

"I will Todd, don't worry."

The car ride to the prison though was another story. Worried couldn't have even covered it. I was nervous, apprehensive and more than that, I was scared. I hadn't seen Justin for 6 months and here I was going to visit him. But I needed to do this, had to do this, it was the only way I could forget. When I got to the jail, I walked in, through a metal detector and talked to the receptionist.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"I'm here to visit Justin Crandall."

"How are you related?"

"I'm his ex."

"Let me pull his file." she said, going to a room behind her desk, coming out a minute later. "Ok, let's see. It says here that he's in here for sexual assault to a Ms. Miley Cyrus, his ex-girlfriend. You are?"

"Miley Cyrus, well now, Miley Lewis."

"Mam, I'm not aloud to let you in, without a written consent form and approval from your lawyer. So, fill out this form and call your lawyer and ask for permission, if he agrees, bring the phone to me and let me talk to him."

"Ok, I understand. Will I be able to have a face to face talk, not through glass?"

"Yes that will be aloud. Mrs. Lewis, just please fill out the form."

I walked over to the waiting area and sat down in the most uncomfortable of chairs I've have had the displeasure of sitting in and called up Ashton.

"Hey Ash. I'm trying to see Justin." "Yes, in jail. But I need your permission." "Can you tell the receptionist?" "Yeah, one second let me give it to her."

I handed my phone to the lady behind the counter and after a nod and a thumbs up; I went and sat back down to fill out the form. It took about 5 minutes and then I went back to be checked to see if I was bringing in drugs or weapons. After fully checked out, I was escorted into a room with no window and just two doors, one I would go through and one Justin would come in through the other. When I walked him though, Justin was sitting on the other side of the table, a police officer on either side of the table. I guess because I was the person that got him into jail in the first place, I got extra protection.

"Well, look who's here." he said, as I walked in, "Thanks for coming to visit me, babe."

"Hi. I'm not here for you to call me babe and act like nothing happened."

"Well, haven't you gained a mouth?"

"Shut up Justin. I'm not here to talk about that. I need to tell you something."

"What? Just spit it out Miles."

"Todd and I never broke up."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I HEARD YOU SAY YOU DID!"

"I lied…"

"HOW COULD YOU HAVE LIED? IT WAS PERFECTLY PLANNED!"

"I'm sorry and there's a part two."

"Well, hurry up and say it, before these bodyguards have to hold me down."

"We're married…"

"HOW LONG MILEY HOW LONG! DO YOU NOT CARE AT ALL?! I LOVE YOU OK, I LOVE YOU! I WILL LOVE YOU UNTIL THE END OF TIME! DID YOU NOT GET MY MESSAGE? DID YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT THAT MEANT? HOW BADLY IT HURT TO SEE YOU WITH HIM? I LOVE YOU! YOU KILL ME MILEY, SEEING YOU RIGHT NOW, YOU'RE KILLING ME. I THOUGHT YOU WERE BEAUTIFUL BACK IN HIGH SCHOOL, BUT WHO COULD HAVE KNOWN YOU WOULD BE THIS GORGEOUS! I LOST YOU, I NEVER SHOULD HAVE. WE COULD HAVE STILL BEEN TOGETHER…"

"We've been married a week and no; I don't think we would have been together. I don't love you, I never did."

"Just tell me this; did the message have any impact on you?"

"Yes…"

"So, I'm still on your mind?"

"Not really, I can't lead you on; I need to get over you, you need to get over me. And we both need to move on with our lives."

"That's not going to happen. What I did to you will never leave your memory."

"I know it won't, but you don't control me."

"But I did."

"Once, but never again. You ruined my life."

"What do you want me to do about it? It's over Miles, it's over."

"I need you…I need you to apologize."

"And if I don't?"

"You can be 100 percent sure that I will never step foot into this place again."

"Fine, I'm sorry Miley."

"Thank you."

"I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for hurting you and Todd."

"I said 'Thank you.'"

"So that doesn't make you love me anymore?"

"Nope, but Justin, I'm happy you said it. I have to go. Bye." I said walking up and moving towards the door."

"Wait, Miley, what does this make us?"

Before slamming the door shut I quietly said, "Just friends Justin, just friends."

**(A/N): There are the next four chapters, expect the last 4 chapters either late Saturday or sometime Sunday. Hope you enjoyed and remember, if you liked the chapters, review. **


	12. Hollywood

**(A/N): Ok, here are the last 4 chapters (or 3 chapters and an epilogue) of To Mend A Broken Heart. I hope you guys enjoy and let me know how you liked it by sending me a review!**

To Mend A Broken Heart

Chapter 12: Hollywood

Have you ever had those moments where you feel your life crumbling all around you, where everything seems so right but so wrong at the same time? Stepping into my car after seeing Justin put me right in that position. I turned on my car but then immediately turned it off; you can't drive while you're crying, so I just leaned my head up against my steering wheel and cried. No, that's not right, I cried and thought.

Why must I feel this way, Justin apologized, why am I still broken? Wasn't this supposed to heal me, cover the wound? Todd still lives his life with over 200 cuts on his leg and all I have are memories and one scar, why can't I be standing strong? I'm married, don't need Justin anymore. Then why do I care so much? Will I ever forget his voice, his face, his touch, be forever engraved in my mind? No person is supposed to feel like this, feel like everything is so right; my marriage, my family, my friends, and then have one thing go wrong and then fall apart. I needed to go home, needed to see Todd, needed to feel him in my arms once again, but I couldn't move. The last thing I remembered was my 1268th tear rolling down my cheek before drifting off to sleep.

"Miles, Miles, wake up." was the voice I heard, when I began to stir. "Hey, baby, let's wake up." I then, opened my eyes and found myself in my, now our, bedroom. "There you are."

"When did I get here Todd?"

"When you weren't back after 3 and half hours, I thought something was up, so I went to the prison and found you asleep in your car, so I called Leslie and we brought you back home. Are you ok?"

"Yeah…"

Todd then sat down on the bed and wrapped me in his arms, "Now, I'm not quite sure; but that wasn't a very convincing 'Yeah…'"

"Your point, Todd?"

"Tell me what happened Miley."

"It's complicated."

Someone then appeared in the doorway, "You ok, Miley?"

"Yes, I'm fine now Leslie."

"Hey, Miles, you want to tell Leslie? You don't have to tell me."

"I think that would be better Todd."

"Ok, then I'll just leave you two alone and I'll go downstairs." he said, letting go of my waist and giving me a kiss on my forehead.

"So, Miley…" Les began once Todd shut the door.

"Les, I don't know how to start."

"Start with anything Miley, anything will help."

"Has your life ever been so good, so perfect, and then one thing makes you feel like your life is horrible?"

"I can't say it has."

"Well…as you know, I went and visited Justin today and he apologized, and I thought that would heal me, make it all better, but because it didn't, because the hurt is still there, I feel horrible."

"Why do you feel so horrible? You did nothing wrong."

"That's where you're wrong."

"Miley, what are you talking about?"

"I've never told you, have I?"

"I'm guessing not, because I have no idea what you're talking about."

"When Justin, threatened Todd, Todd said 'no', about 200 times."

"Meaning what?"

"He has over 200 cuts on his left leg."

"You're kidding me?"

"No, I'm not and I never said 'no.' I never stuck up for Todd, but he stuck up for me and caused himself so much pain and after Justin apologized, I thought the pain that he caused would go away, but now I feel like I'm not going to feel better until, I say 'no' too, until I have those cuts, proving my love for him."

"Miley…"

"Leslie… it just, it just hurts so bad, knowing, thinking everyday that I might have been able to prevent Todd's pain."

"Miley, I don't think you could have done anything. What happened, was supposed to happen, even though you didn't want it to. Todd did what he did because he loves you, he didn't want to see you hurt, but Miley, what did you do? You went through the pain of being assaulted for a year and a half, so Todd wouldn't get hurt either. You both did the same thing, risked your own lives for the other, because you love each other and Miley, that's why you are married right now, that's why you are with the best guy in the world for you."

"Thanks Les…that actually is the most sense I've heard in a long time." I said, giving her a hug.

"That's what I'm here for Miley, but I haven't seen you since the honeymoon, so spill."

"Leslie!" I said, blushing.

"Miley…"

"Later ok? We should probably get downstairs, Todd might be worried."

"Fine…leave me out on everything."

"What do you call this then?"

"Whatever…let's go." she said, grabbing my arm, both of us running downstairs.

"You feeling better babe?" Todd asked when we reached the bottom.

"Yes I am, thank you for understanding that I couldn't quite tell you." I said, walking over and giving him a kiss.

"I know that sometimes we just need a friend. Thank you Leslie."

"Anything for the Lewis clan. I'll talk to you tomorrow then, Miles?"

"Yeah." I said, walking her to the door, "You want to go eat for lunch somewhere?"

"That sounds great, how about Todd and Michael come along?"

"Sure, why not?" I said, giving her another hug and whispering, "But then we won't be able to talk about the honeymoon…"

"We have all the time in the world, Miley, all the time in the world. So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

"Hey, Miley!" Todd called from the kitchen.

"What babe?" I said, walking towards his voice.

Once I reached the kitchen he came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, "So you want to tell me?"

"Do I have to?"

"Nope, but it make me stop asking you."

"Fine, but it was stupid."

"Nothing that ever comes out of your mouth will ever be stupid."

"Ok…I just feel like because I did nothing to stop Justin and you actually tried, that it proves that you love me more than I could ever love you. Without those cuts," I said, pointing to his leg, "We'll never be even."

"Come with me, Miles." Todd said, leading me outside and onto the hammock, him laying down, and then placing my head on his chest, so I could hear his heartbeat. "Miley, first I'd like to say that I'm so proud of you for going to talk to Justin and I have to say that I really don't think I will ever be able to see him, have enough courage to see him. But, I never want you to think that we have to be even. You went to through as much pain, or maybe even more than I did. I was physically scared, but you were emotionally scared and those feelings last forever, that's why you'll never get over it, you can picture those moments for the rest of your life, you can't hold back your thoughts. But, my scars will eventually fade, along with the memories. Just never, ever, try to do something you'll regret, you don't need to have cuts on your legs to prove that you love me, because I see your love everyday, every moment I spend with you, ok Miles?"

"I know it's just so hard to forget."

"Then don't forget, you don't have to, I don't want you to force yourself to."

"But it brings so much pain in my life…"

"It brings pain into my life too, but at least we both know that someone's in the same position with us, right babe?"

"Yes…"

"Now, Miley, I know you've had an off day, but I kind of, sort of, really have to tell you something." he said beginning to sit up, lifting my head off of his chest and holding onto both of my hands.

"Ok, what Todd?"

"I don't know how to start, but, I got a call today…"

"From who?"

"This place, and they offered me a really good job, and I'm just confused."

"How so?"

"Well, it makes tons of money, but I don't want you to feel obliged to make the decision with me."

"How is there a decision to make? I'll go to school and you can work, it's fine."

"No, Miles, you couldn't go to school, you're not getting it."

"GETTING WHAT!"

"We'd have to move…"

"What are you talking about?"

"The band called me back Miley…"

"And they want you, don't they?"

"Yes."

"That's so great babe, what's so bad about that?"

"We'd have to move…pack our bags, leave all of this and move."

"To where Todd, just spit it out."

Looking into my eyes and holding my hands, he finished, "Miles, we'd have to move to Hollywood."


	13. Year 3000

To Mend A Broken Heart

Chapter 13: Year 3000

I took in the final words Todd had said, fully absorbing them into my mind until I realized the impact, "HOLLYWOOD! Like California's Hollywood!"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, but this is such a good opportunity and I really wanted your input."

"I have a full-ride Todd, I can't just leave that."

"You're kidding me! You'd rather stay and get your education then support your husband with his dream!"

"If I remember correctly, I was more important than your dream."

"Miles, you are, but, you don't get it. I have to do this; I can't give this up again."

"And I can't give up my scholarship…but"

"MILEY! You were #5 in your class; I barely graduated. You could get into any school in the country; I only was accepted to one. You already know what you want to be; I'm still finding out. Look at how much better off you are and then look at me, look at the difference, but you're too selfish to even see that. You can't even see how much I want this, how much I need this, because you're too blinded by your own ignorance. How many times do I have to tell you before it clicks in your head? You're pissing me off by being so self-centered, think about me for a change, think about someone other than yourself and give Hollywood a chance!"

"Is that really how you feel Todd? Do I really piss you off that much? Am I really that ignorant? Do I actually only think about myself? Am I really any better off than you are? Is my selfishness going to tick you off even more? Am I really blinded to see how much you want this? Because if you answer yes to any of those questions, you will be out of that door faster than you could even see it coming. I know how much you want this, but this is where my family is, where your family is and we're just going to pick up and move? What are we going to do about the house? I can't sell it, I can't, all of our memories are here; we can't do that. Now, if you still think I only think about myself, how the hell could I have come up with those questions TODD? How?"

"Miley, I want this so badly and you're just…"

"I just what Todd? Please let me know. Let me know every horrible, down right bad thing I've ever done to you, because I really don't, I really DO NOT KNOW!"

"You're just…preventing it from happening."

"Oh, so if I wasn't here, you'd be gone by now. Is that what I'm hearing?"

"Yes…"

"Ok, bye, leave." I said, standing and walking upstairs.

"No Miley! Wait!"

"WHAT TODD?"

"I didn't want this to happen."

"I thought it was your dream, babe?"

"No, I didn't want this," he said, pointing to me and then back at him, "to happen."

"Oh, us being married?"

"NO MILEY! DO YOU WANT US APART? DO YOU WANT A DIVORCE? BECAUSE SERIOUSLY YOU'RE ACTING LIKE, LIKE, LIKE A…I can't do it."

"Say it Todd, let me hear it! Scream it at me!"

"I promised I wouldn't. I love you too much for that to happen."

"Oh, because that makes perfect sense, you can't cuss at me but you can call me selfish, center-minded, ignorant and pissy. Makes sense Todd.

"I didn't mean to say that…"

"But you did, and that's what ticks me off! That's what me mad about this whole thing! I'd give up my scholarship for you and if you would have let me finish without interrupting you would have heard that, but instead you decided to make me feel like crap."

"I'm sorry."

"I love how sorry is the only thing you can say. Is that because you've said everything else Todd? You already trashed me, trash my family next because trust me this hole is deeper than you can fill."

"I'll be back…" he mumbled, before going out the front door, turning on his car and leaving.

"I was going to go! I was going to leave! Why? I want to leave! I want to leave! I hate this place; it's filled with everything I don't want to remember, all the fights, all the rage. I was going to leave and then he had to treat me worse than he ever has, yell at me louder than he ever has, call me names he's never called me before, and all because of his dream…crap…it's his dream. But if only he would have listened…I would be packing right now not crying at the bottom of my steps. I was going to go! If he would just walk right through that door, we could leave; I want to do this for him. He needs me right now; he needs me to approve, to be there for him." that's when I stopped, just sat on the stairs and thought, waited for Todd to walk back through that door. Twenty minutes later he did exactly that, with something in his hand I didn't expect.

"Hey, I'm back…this is for you. I'm going upstairs." That was all he said, before walking up the steps before hearing the bedroom door shut behind him.

'Miley,

I'm sitting at the coffee shop and thinking, and now that I've thought and cleared my head, I want you to know that we don't have to go if you don't want to. You mean more to me than the world and what I said early wasn't right. You're my wife, my lover, my soul mate, my best friend and I crossed a line that shouldn't be crossed. I just want this so badly, but I know how much your scholarship means to you and so it's your decision and I will accept whatever choice you make. We have to make decisions together, but the way I acted showed me that I'm not responsible enough to handle this situation, which is why it's in your hands. Once again I'm sorry and just come upstairs when you've decided. I love you, babe and if I could rewind time…I would have already done it.

Todd'

It only took about two seconds for me to decide, so I ran upstairs and opened the bedroom door, finding Todd sitting on the bed with his head in his hands.

"Hey babe." I said, causing him to look up.

"Hey…"

I walked over and sat down next to him, "Thank you for the card."

"What I did was wrong and I'm so sorry, you didn't deserve that and if…"

"Todd, shh." I said, kissing him lightly. The kiss deepened as Todd realized that he was forgiven. He wrapped his arms around my waist and lowered me onto the bed, his legs now straddling my body.

A few minutes later, he barely parted to ask, "So what's your answer?" Kissing him a little more, trying to get him to squirm, he left my lips again, "Miles…?"

Lightly pushing him off of me I answered, "Todd…we're going to Hollywood."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"I love you and thank you so much."

"Just get back here." I said, grabbing him by the collar and shoving him onto the bed before capturing his lips one last time.

When we broke away to go back downstairs Todd just smiled and said, "Man, I love it when you're feisty."

"Oh shut up." I replied, grabbing his hand and taking him downstairs. When we arrived downstairs, I began asking questions, "When are we moving?"

"I have to be there in two weeks, so whenever works for you."

"How about next weekend?"

"Are you sure that's not too soon?"

"I think we need time to settle in."

"Ok, whatever you want, babe." he said, leaning in for another kiss, when all of a sudden my cell phone rang.

Running over to pick it up, I read the name on the front, "Michael, why is Michael calling? Hello? Hey, how are you? Pretty well. Yeah. OH MY GOD ARE YOU SERIOUS? Tomorrow? At lunch? Yes, she'll say yes! You're kidding me! Yes, you have my permission dimwit! Ok, yeah, I can make reservations. I'll call right now! OH MY GOD! Bye Michael."

"What was that about?"

"Welltomorrowatlunchhe'sgoingtoproposetoLeslieandhewasaskingformypermissionafterheaskedherdadandsoIsaidyesbecausetheyaresoperfectforeachotherandohmygoshI'msoexcitedandwowthisisactuallyhappeningwe'rebothgoingtobemarriedandmygodthisisexciting."

"Miles…first, I can't believe I actually understood that. Second, I think that's great, they truly are a perfect couple. Third, yes, we can come back for the wedding."

"I didn't even say that."

"But you were thinking it, right?"

"Maybe…"

"Ha ha. So where are you supposed to make a reservation at?"

"Chez de l'amour."

"Oh my god, that place is fancy."

"Exactly…that's why he picked it. Oh look, Les is calling." I said, picking up my phone. "Yeah I remember we're having lunch. How about Chez de l'amour? Yeah, I know it's fancy, but just for a change. Yeah, I'll make reservations. Ok, see you tomorrow. Bye."

"So she fell for that?"

"Hook, line and sinker. Ha Ha."

"Doesn't suspect a thing?"

"I don't think so…but we'll see."

"I say we go upstairs and get some much needed sleep, babe."

"Ok." I said, lacing my hands in his, and us walking upstairs.

Fifteen hours later, we were waiting in Chez de l'amour, waiting for Michael and Leslie to arrive. I was in a black dress and Todd was in a violet dress shirt with a black tie to match me with black slacks. Leslie and Michael walked in and I eyed Michael, who just patted his pocket before breathing in deeply.

I turned to the hostess, "Everyone in our party is here now."

"Ok, right this way." she said, leading us to the table.

After explaining to us all of the specials and handing us the menus she left, which was Leslie's turn to speak, "So why are we here again?"

"Les, I already told you." I spoke, "I thought a change would be nice and also Todd and I have something to tell you."

"SPILL!"

Todd interrupted, "I got a really great job offer and so…" he paused, grabbing my hand and placing it on the table, "We're moving to Hollywood."

"Hollywood! As in California's Hollywood!" Leslie screeched.

"Yes, Leslie." I added. "It's his dream and so I'm supporting him."

"That's so sweet. Married couples are so sweet, don't you think Michael?"

"Yes, I do sweetheart." he replied, kissing her cheek.

"What are you going to do about the scholarship?"

"I'm giving it up. I can go to school in California, it's really not that important that I have a full-ride." I said, looking at Todd.

"You know what that means?"

"What Les?"

"We can actually see each other more!"

"Oh, I didn't even think about that. That's great!" I said, I quickly looked at Michael who eyed me and gave me the cue, "Hey, Les, I have to use the restroom, can you come with me?"

"Sure."

Leslie and I went to restroom and just talked about California, before we came back out and ate lunch before the waiter came back to our table.

"Can I interest anyone in dessert?"

"I don't really want any." Leslie said, causing Todd, Michael and I to look at each other.

"I want some." all three of us said at the same time.

"Fine…I won't eat any of it though."

"How about we get the cake?" Michael proposed.

"Yeah that sounds good." Todd and I agreed the waiter then walking away.

"I'm mad now." Leslie said.

"Why babe?"

"Because, I didn't want dessert."

"It will give us more time to talk."

"About what?"

"Us." and as if right on cue, here came the cake, filled with sparklers and red roses.

"What are you talking about Michael?"

Without even thinking, Michael got out of his seat and on one knee, causing me to glance at Todd who just picked my hand up and kissed it. "Leslie, you have made me so happy this past year and a half and I can't picture spending my life with anyone else. Before you go to college, I just wanted you to know that I'm coming with you because nothing is going to keep us apart. Not during college and never again in our lives because…Leslie, will you marry me?"

Already crying she answered, "Yes…" causing Michael to stand and give her a kiss, the rest of the restaurant awing. (I don't even know if that's a verb haha) Breaking away from the kiss, Leslie looked at me, "You knew didn't you?"

"Maybe…"

"MILEY!"

"You knew about Todd…"

"So, I can do that, you never do that. You always tell me."

"Not this time…"

"Thanks…"

"ANYTIME!"

"Did you know too Todd?"

"Just because she told me!" he exclaimed, pointing at me.

"TODD!" I said, hitting his shoulder.

"I don't want her mad at me." Todd said, glancing at Leslie.

"God…"

"I love you Michael…"

"I love you too, Leslie." he replied, kissing her ever so lightly.

Turning to whisper in Todd's ear I said, "Why is life so perfect?"

"Because we're in it together and there's no one else I'd rather spend it."

"I'm ready for Hollywood."

"Me too, Miles, me too." he said, kissing my cheek.

One week later…

"FLIGHT 45 NOW BOARDING. FLIGHT 45."

"Todd, that's us." I said, shaking him awake.

"Huh, what?"

"That's our flight."

"Ok, ok. I'm ready." he stood, almost falling from just waking up.

"Whatever you say Todd."

"So why couldn't your parents see us off?"

"They're asleep. It's two in the morning."

"Oh right, the nap confused me."

"Todd, you're nuts."

"But, I'm your nut."

"True…"

"I'm sad no ones here to say goodbye."

"Todd, it's fine, we'll be fine. You arranged the hotel right?"

"Yes, Miles."

"And the furniture is being sent Tuesday?"

"Yes, Miles."

"And we're moving in Monday?"

"Yes, Miles."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Miles."

"Are you just saying that to be annoying?"

"Yes, Miles."

"As long as I know…come on, let's board."

So here I am, flying on a plane to California, to start a new life, a new adventure. Going on a trip, a very long trip but the fear of my future is shrinking less and less every moment we get higher into the sky. I can't help but think that my life will drastically change, that Todd and his band will end up like all of the other bands in the world, that I will be forgotten. The other half of me sees the good that can come, I will be away from all of my stresses only with the one who loves me, I can forget about my previous life and focus on the future. The future. What will happen? Will everything be fine? Will life get better? In how many years will I be a mother? Will I love that feeling? Will Todd and I grow old together? What will life be like? Will my kids have a future greater than my own? Will they find someone that loves them just as much as I love Todd and he loves me? With the many years laid out before me, I closed my eyes with one last thought floating in my brain. What will life be like in Year 3000?


	14. Kids of the Future

To Mend A Broken Heart

Chapter 14: Kids of the Future

I remember.

I remember every last word.

I remember every last word he spoke.

I remember every last word he spoke to her.

I remember every last word he spoke to her before leaving.

I remember every last word he spoke to her before leaving her.

I remember every last word he spoke to her before leaving her at the altar.

Only 2 short months ago, we got the invitation. An invitation inviting us back to Florida, an invitation neither of us could refuse. We got on a plane that weekend and stayed at my dad's for that next week, just so we knew we would be there for her.

So the day came and just like she helped me, I helped her. I made sure everyone was ready, made sure everything was perfect and even went and talked to him to calm his nerves down. I never actually thought he would do it, until it happened.

I was walked down the aisle way and up to my position in the front of the church seeing him standing there, smiling, and finally looking ready for this to happen and then the song began, the music played, the door opened and she came.

Now I knew how it truly felt. How scared and nervous she was for me, but of course one thing was different…I actually said "I do."

It started off perfectly, nothing seemed to be wrong. The priest went the through the objections, promises and got to the vows, when he was interrupted, interrupted by…by…I can't even say his name.

"I have something to say. I…I can't do this. I can't live my life knowing that you're not the one. You're not the one for me. I'm in love, but you're not the one. I need to figure this out. I'm sorry, I'm sorry for all of this, leading you on and just wasting your time. I hope you forgive me. I'm sorry everyone. I guess I'll just leave."

She wasn't the one, she wasn't the one, she wasn't the one, she wasn't the one, she wasn't the one, she wasn't the one, she wasn't the one…

How could she not be? How can you not see that before getting her up on the altar, before crushing her heart in front of her friends and family? What did she do to you? What did she do? How does she deserve this? How does she deserve hearing the words "You're not the one." replay over and over again in her fragile mind? How does she deserve me holding her crying body, instead of you, the one she loves?

She deserved none of it, but that doesn't prevent it from happening, doesn't prevent the pain from still gleaming through. She asked everyone to leave, even her family. She asked everyone to leave, but me. She asked me to stay and as soon as everyone left, she cried and she cried and she cried. We sat in the front pew, I held her and she just cried. No words, just emotions. I held her close and just rubbed my hand up and down her back and it didn't take long before I was crying too. She didn't deserve this, she didn't, but he had done it anyways, he had broken her heart.

A few hours later, she cracked, "Thank you." But I didn't talk back; I just nodded and grabbed her hand, motioning her to stand. I rested her nearly collapsing body against mine and walked her to the bench in the foyer. She was still in her clothes, her gown and needed to get out, so I lifted her again and walked her to the room she first changed in and sat her down in a chair, in the corner of the room. I grabbed the jeans and tee-shirt she came in off the dresser they were laying on then walked back over to her and tried to unzip the dress.

"NO! NO! NO! Don't take it off! Don't, I…I can't. He's coming back! I have to be here! He's coming back for me! He wouldn't leave me! He loves me! I love him! He's coming back for me, so I need to stay like this…he's coming back! I have to stay like this! He'd never desert me! He's…he's…he's…"

"He's gone."

"NO! He's coming back!"

"You can't stay like this."

"I have to…I have to."

"You need to get out of this…let me help you."

"NO! I'm staying…you can leave…I have to stay…he's coming back."

"He's not coming back…at least not now…please just take the dress off."

"Only if you promise me he's coming back…"

"I can't, I can't promise you that."

"Then, I'm not taking it off. I need someone to assure me, I need you to assure me."

"He's coming back."

"Ok…you really think so?"

"I think that you're a mess. Let's get the dress off, and then we can talk."

"Ok."

After getting the dress off and get her dressed again, I drove her home. I walked her to her room and tucked her in.

"Why are you still here?" she asked.

"Because you need me right now."

"No, I don't. I'm fine. Go home."

"I'm not leaving you."

"Why did he do it?"

"Because…because…he knew you deserved someone better."

"I need him. I want him."

"There is someone better out there for you."

"But why wasn't him? You found your someone at 15, I'm 18 and still lost. I'm alone and sitting here wondering why."

"It's different for different people, but it will happen, most people don't get married at 18."

"I know, I just wanted it so badly."

"Because you loved him or because you just wanted to be married?"

"Because I loved him…he…I can't put into words how he made me feel."

"I understand and I'm sorry this happened to you, just hold your head up high."

"I'm sorry too. It will take a while to get over it, but thanks for being here."

"I'll be here as long as you need."

"Thanks…" and with that she fell asleep.

She did okay, better than any of us ever expected. Within a few weeks she came out of her house and started to hang out with us again and I only stayed with her for 3 days. But I was more than happy to return home.

"Babe, I'm home." I yelled, through the house.

"Hey, I missed you."

"Missed you too. I think we need to stay here for a while."

"How long is a while?"

"A few weeks, just to help her out."

"Ok, I'll call the guys."

"Thank you babe." I said, kissing him lightly.

We stayed for two more weeks until he had to get back to his job/band. So we flew out three weeks before school started. When we got back home, we both were exhausted.

"I'm so glad we're home." I said, collapsing on the couch.

"Me too." he said, quickly following.

"What do you want to do today?"

"Hold you as close as possible and never let you go."

"Did him leaving her at the altar really hurt you that badly?"

"Yes, it did babe. How any guy could do that to someone they care about is beyond me so I just want to hold you."

"Ok." I said, scooting over into his lap. He held me gently and wrapped his arms around my waist, his head resting on my shoulder, his lips barely touching my neck.

"Can I sing you something?"

"Anything, babe."

_I've got sunshine,_

_On a cloudy day_

_When it's cold outside,_

_I've got the month of May._

_I guess you'd say_

_What can make me feel this way_

_My girl (my girl) (my girl)_

_Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl)_

"I will never leave you sweetie." he said, as he finished.

"I know, thank you. I love you."

"I love you. Now I have something really serious to talk about."

"Ok, what?"

"Are you ready to be a mom?"

"What?"

"Are you ready to be a mom?"

"I don't know…that's a hard question."

"I know, I know. I was just thinking."

"Are you ready to be a dad?"

"Yeah…" he said, looking away.

"But we're not even in our twenties. We don't have enough experience babe."

"I just can't wait. But you're not ready are you?"

"No, babe, I'm not."

"Ok…that's fine. I appreciate what you say and because you would be the carrier of our children, I won't force you to do anything.

"Thank you. I'd like to keep my figure for a while."

"But I will love you no matter what you look like. I will never leave you; I couldn't dare leave you alone."

"I never want you to leave me."

"You're all mine baby doll."

"And it better stay that way."

"It most definitely will. And sweetheart?"

"Yeah."

"Just tell me when you're ready."

"I will, babe. Someday we will have kids."

He brought me even closer into his chest and whispered into my ear, "Kids of the Future."


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue 1

To Mend A Broken Heart

You've been here, through it all. The night of the engagement, the memories, the break-up, the tears, the overcoming fears, the return, the make-up, the message, the planning, the wedding, the visit to _him_, the news, the move, the other wedding and the heartbreak. And now you're back, you're back for the future. You're back to see how things turned out, and so that's why I'm here, to tell you about all that happened to my loving wife after the heartbreak.

About two weeks later, Miles was accepted into the University of California in Los Angeles and she was happy than ever.

_"Hey Miley!" I called, as she walked through the front door._

_"What Todd!" _

_"You got a letter from the University today!"_

_"Are you serious?" she said, running into the kitchen._

_"No, I'm lying. Yes, babe, I didn't open it yet, you get to do those honors."_

_"Oh my god." she said, practically ripping the envelope open. "Thanks for waiting." she thanked, opening the letter. "Well, I guess…" she said, as soon as she read it, looking depressed._

_"Aww… babe, come here. It's ok, there are more schools."_

_"There don't have to be. I GOT IN!"_

_"Why did you make me sad? That's not cool Miles, but congratulations." I said, kissing her. _

_"Sorry, it was so worth it though."_

_"Thanks babe."_

_"Anytime."_

So she started going to school, and I was always working with gigs and such. You would think we would never see each other, right? Not correct. If from this story you haven't learned that we'll do anything to see each other, then maybe you weren't reading close enough. Just so we could see each other at least 10 hours everyday, Miley took night classes, while I went and performed.

_"Miles…time to get up…school start in an hour."_

_"I don't wanna…"_

_"I know it's eight, but you have to. I have to be at my gig at 9:15, come on babe."_

_"Why did I decide to become nocturnal again?" she said, sitting up._

_"So we could see each other during the day."_

_"Right…why did I agree to that again?"_

_"Miles…"_

_"Now I remember, because I love you too much to not see your gorgeous face at least 20 times a day."_

_"You know that's right." I said, sitting on the bed and giving her a kiss, which quickly turned into a make-out session._

_"I…I thought I had to get to school."_

_"Right, a few more minutes though." I said, placing my lips back on hers. After about 3 more minutes we both got up and got dressed. "You know, we both could miss tonight and do something else." I said, snaking my arms around her waist._

_Turning around towards me she continued, "I would love to, but I have to be there tonight and you can't leave your band without their guitarist…"_

_"I don't wanna…" I said, doing a perfect imitation._

_"You're a jerk."_

_"A cute jerk."_

_"Stop making me blush…let's go." she said walking out of the room._

_I grabbed her wrist and twirled her back towards me, "Not without one last kiss." I said, pushing her hair away and lightly kissing her. _

_"I love you Todd. Now let's go." she said, as we pulled away._

_"I love you too Miles." I said, lacing her hand in mine and us heading to our jobs. _

Once a month though, things changed, Miley got on a flight and so did I, but we went to two different places: me, to visit my family; Miles, to visit Justin.

_"You ready to go Todd? Our planes are boarding."_

_"Yeah…I guess."_

_"Todd, I'm just visiting him."_

_"I know…I just don't like it."_

_"Is wittle Todd jealous?" she said in baby talk._

_"No! I just don't like that you visit the man that hurt you."_

_"Todd, I promised…"_

_"So, he doesn't deserve to see you."_

_"I told him that I would Todd."_

_"I just love you too much to see you get hurt." I said, wrapping my arms around her waist._

_"I'm not going to get hurt, babe, I can promise you that." she said, standing on her tiptoes to give me a peck. "But my plane's boarding, I will see you in 12 hours at your parents. Bye, Todd."_

_"Bye Miles…I love you."_

It hurt knowing that every month she went to visit another guy, especially the one I despised, but I went through the pain and just dealt with it, I trusted her and she never let me down. A few months later we got some news…

_"Todd, can I talk to you in the living room?" Miley called, upstairs. _

_"Yeah, one sec." I said, slipping on a shirt and then coming downstairs. "What's up?" I said, sitting on the couch._

_"Something happened…"_

_"What? What are you talking about Miles? Is everything ok?"_

_"Yeah, everything's great. I just didn't want it to happen so soon."_

_"Miley, you're scaring me, what happened?"_

_"We're pregnant."_

_"What? Are you joking me? I'm going to be a dad!"_

_"Todd…"_

_"You're still not ready are you?"_

_"No, I'm not old enough. I'm not mature enough. I'll only be 19, you'll almost be 20…it's not the right time."_

_Wrapping my arms around her and bringing her close, I said "It has to be the right time, or it wouldn't have happened babe. There's a reason it happened and Miles, we're going to do this and we're going to kick butt doing it. We're having a baby, just smile and be happy."_

_She lightly smiled and continued, "What if I'm not a good mom? What if I let our child down? I'm just a child myself, I'm not ready."_

_"You have 9 months to get ready and there is no way you won't be a good mom. You're too perfect for you not to be an excellent mother."_

_"Thanks…I'm just scared."_

_"Well, I'm in that boat with you, but we can get through anything together, side by side. Are you with me?"_

_"Yes…"_

_"Look here." I said, her head turning toward mine and me giving her a light kiss. "I love you and nothing will ever change that. There is no one else in the world that I would want as the mother of my children, so don't be worried, you will do great."_

_"I love you too."_

Miley had gotten better about the situation. She's now 5 months pregnant and from the beginning of this story until now, as I'm looking at her today, she has only become more beautiful. I married the only woman in the world for me. She's been through so much only to conquer it all. The strongest woman in the world I am proud to call my wife. I will call her that the rest of my life, the rest of my days here on Earth. But the book is now closing, closing on a story, a story of happiness, hurt, forgiveness, hope, friendship and togetherness. Oh and you can't forget love; it's been a long time coming, but I guess love is truly the way…To Mend A Broken Heart.

**(A/N): So, that's the end of my trilogy. Thank you to everyone who has read. Also, I'm starting to do one-shot songfics by request only. I just put up "Goodbye", which all of you should check out and I'm saying by tomorrow or Tuesday I should be done with my first requested song-fic "When You Look Me In The Eyes" dedicated to animegirl1994. You will find that song-fic in the Camp Rock Section. I hope you all go check them out and give me feedback on how you liked them. Thank you for reading.**

**secretpen28**


End file.
